Truth or dare
by swr-avenger-love
Summary: Hey I almost never find any fanfictions like this so just ask away and leave as many truths and dares as you want Oh and Lissa says HI, rated teen beacuse I will try to get them on target.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I am putting this out just because I do not see many fanfics like this for fire emblem awakening. So I will let every NON DLC character be a part of this fanfic. So just send in questions or/and dares and I will type them. Also even though I said no DLC I will still write for Emm. I will try to get the characters as close to their personality's as close as possible to the ones in the game.**

 **So lets talk a little bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back even though a left less than 24 hours ago. So with our only question for everyone who are the pairings? Weeelll see I have not finished the game( accidently deleted save file) So I will try to get all charicters and again no dlc with the exception of Emmeryne so lets start with this truth. But currently no spot pass or enimes or I would be here all day typing. Just this time and depending on truth or dare then I will do enimes and spotpass.**

 **Agarkinfil: who are the pairings.**

 **If this looks like a youtube list then good.**

Robin- Tharja

She already stalks him it was canon.

Chrom-sumia

Um HELLO its in the intro when you boot up the game.

Fedrick-sully

Both strong, remind me of kingdom hearts, and are needed to win

Virion-nowi

They both remind me of old tv shows I watched in third grade. Verion, Johnny Bravo. Nowi, Every female kid show female ever.

Cordelia-kellem

She is so strong and can care and he is always looking out for her, Like Zurie and whatever his name was from Jessie.

Merial- vaike

Um hello every non theatre Geeky Disney movie ever.

Donnel- Lissa

Every Disney movie ever: Aladdin, Tangled, Frozen, Hell even Marvel, Jane and Thor

Maribelle – Ricken

Again Disney predicts.

Panne-Lonque

He is depressing ( cough Black widow cough ) and she is a little depressing but is sarchastic ( cough Captain America cough).

Chereche – Libra

Called for um hello he is basically blonde Jesus and she is practically Mary. ( I'm a little out of it.)

And even though I said I would not do it

Emmeryn- Gangreal

He starts to feel remorse for himself and others and she is so nice I mean its almost Thor and Loki. Go read Thor fanfics their are PLEANTY of Thorki fanfics to prove my point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys its me here with your dares. Now it will take me a while just for the fact that I had to re write this FOUR FUCKING TIMES. Why Cause Microsoft word hates my computer. Any way I will either get to the others a few hours from now or some days. But lets get started.**

Me: walks onto set that looks like the view "Hey people welcome to the show so lets get started"

Me: clears throat " alright so for our first dare from sthfukid Donnel has to make out with Lissa"

Chrom: Gets up to leave

Me: clears throat " with Chrom watching".

*Chrom watches as Donnel and Lissa start kissing and sticking their tongues down their throats.

Fredrick: " Please I beg of you stop"

Chrom: grabs nearest sword "Donny run"

*Chrom chases Donnel yelling threats*

ME: "I think they will be fine"

Me: " anyway we have some truths from Agarfinkel"  
1\. Donnel- what's with the weird accent?

2\. Olivia- how did you end up meeting Mustafa (I read somewhere that Mustafa got her off the battlefield before he fought Chrom's army so that she would not be a casualty)?

3\. Morgan- what is the future like where you come from?

4\. Gerome- did you have any other masks besides the one you wore and the one you gave to Lucina

Me: " Um hey Chrom you done chaseing Donnel or can we move on"

Chrom: " Yeah soon as you tell me where he is."

Me: " UM okay so I will be explaining this for you". "I think its because of the location since that plus where your family's from effects that" ( I should know I have a similar one.)

Olivia: "I was dancing in a forest one day and we talked but I would not help him".

Morgan: shrugs "I dunno ask Noire"

ME: " Okay well if your sister is from the same future as the others than its like the apocalypse".

Gerome: " Yes I do have more and even offered them to the others but Lucina was the only one to take one".

ME: " So do you have a mask fetish or something"

Gerome: "NO"

Me: " YOU sure"

Gereome: Glares.

ME: "Well since Gerome is giving me Luigi's death stare lets get to agarfinkel's dares".

1\. Sumia- tell Lucina and Cynthia about the time you punched Chrom in the face (it was when you meant to slap him)

2\. Inigo- no flirting with women for one chapter

3\. Gerome- take off your mask for two chapters

4\. Owain- tell Severa she's pretty

Sumia: " I meant slap him to bring him back to reality"

Inigo: "But I..I..I Fine".

Germome: "But I just feel more comfy with it one"

Me: "Just do it Night… I mean Gerome".

Gerome:" Fine" hands over mask

Me: "Great next".

Owain: "Severa your pretty"

Severa: "Thank you but are you being honest or just saying it"

Me: "Hon do you even know why you are here"?

Severa: "To play truth or dare"

Me: " OK just checking"

Me: " Next we have more truths and dares from lastworrior "

Me: "first the dares" 

*Everyone groans*

Chrom: I dare you make out with Female Robin.

Sumia: You're awesome. I dare you to eat this pumpkin pie I made you. (Hands Sumia the pie)

Gerome: I dare you to say "I'm Batman!"

Excellus: I dare you to jump in a pit of lava.

Inigo: I dare you to jump into a pit of rabid fangirls .(P.S. I know your secret, Lazward)

Gerome: "I'm Batman"

Lio: "I knew it"

Gerome: "Who are you kid"

ME: "This is my eight year old cousin who is here because for one of Henry's Dare's I am putting this bastard in too".

Lio: " whatever it is I can handle it"

ME: Joker laugh "Okay yeah sure"

Excellus: " Why should I put my beautiful self in a hot volcano"

ME: " Okay I have to ask, are you a man or a woman"

Excellus: "Do you have to ask"

Me: "Yes, Yes I do"

Excellus: Jumps in volcano

Me: heheheh

Me: "OH Inigo I feel so sorry for you"

Inigo: shrugs "How hard can they be"  
ME: " Ask Loki he knows or ask Justin Beiber"

Inigo goes to fangirl pit

"Inigo I love you", "Your mine" "You poor brave soul" "Why would anyone want to hurt you" "Marry me" "No Marry me" "No me"

ME: " I guess I should get him" grabs his arm and pulls him out. " You Okay man"?

Inigo: "I never want to see another woman again"

ME: " Shoot I forgot two dares"

ME: "First Sumia eat this pie"

Sumia: eats pie

SUmia: " That was good"

ME: "Now I am going to temporarily turn Robin female"

Robin: "Well Chrom we have to do it so lets just get it over with"

Robin and Chrom make out

In a little room

Sumia: "Hey Tharja help me get back at this person for making those two kiss"

Tharja: "Agreed" 

Back Out on set

Me: "Okay so Robin when you stop you will become male again"

Robin and Chrom stop

ME: " Okay so time for truths"  
Gaius: What's your favorite dessert?

Anna: Out of all the Shepherds, who's your best customer?

Lissa : What do you think of Elise from FE14? (P.S. You're awesome)

Gaius: " UM Jello, no chocolate cake, NO PIE, NO I can't chose"

ME: " I feel your pain brother, I feel your pain" 

Anna: "Hym I would say but that might make me lose some customers"

ME: " Anna, I'm a Fanfiction writer with seven stories on this site, two on wattpad, one on tumblr and another on Deviantart, Do you want to see what story I could think up to ruin you for not answering"?

Anna: Gulp, goes Pale, "Um Lissa because when she shops more people come to buy stuff".

Me: "Okay finally LIssa"

Lissa: " Aww thanks and I thinks she will be awesome and Nintendo I just found some spoilers so HURRY AND RELISE THE GAME SO I CAN SAY IT"

ME: " Okay only two truths and two dares left"

These truths are from

Chrom, do you like Donny being your brother-in-law?

Maribelle, why Ricken?(no offense)

Chrom: "Only when he is not making out with my sister" glares "But otherwise he is good since he knows the other half without joking".

Vaike: " Hey the Vaike is not always jokeing".

Lissa: "Eighty percent of the time"

ME: Anyway next

Maribelle: "He loves me I love him what else is there"

ME: If you are reading this right as its come out at eleven o'clock, then turn to BET right now and I will show you why there should be more".

Maribelle: Glares

Me: Glares: Harder

Maribelle: Luigi death stare

ME: Batman glare

ME: "Well now all couples must kiss for five minutes Go"

Owain: "Sword hand, shield my eyes"

Lucina: "This is not so bad since I never saw it in the future"

Inigo: "Yeah It is sweet"

Morgan: "Ugh this is repulsive".

All kids laugh

ME: "Alright times up and one last dare for Henry"

ME: "Where are you Lio"

ME: "Hey Lio, this is what you get for destroying three of my keys".

ME: "Now a guest wants Henry to watch Chainsaw masscure and all the saw movies and Lio can come out after cm".

Henry: "Are those horror movies"

ME: "Yes"

Henry: "Good"

Me: " Okay chainsaw massacure is done so lets see Lio"  
Lio walks out and runs onto couch

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Time skip brought to you Nintendo 

Hours later

ME: "Lets see how Henry liked the movies"

Hennry: " I loved them they were so bloody"

Me: "OH no I've created a monster"

 **Hey guys hoped you liked this and please send in more truths and dare's. BYe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back. So I got a message saying that I can only use pm's for truths and dares. Well I would rather not get in trouble so if I will still do truths and dares from review but I will not use names. OH BUT DO NOT THINK THAT THIS IS AN AUTHOR NOTE CHAPTER. I am doing truths and dares right now.**

Me: I'm back B's.

Chrom: Yeah and you only have a week to finish all stories on this site.

Me: Yeah well good news I'm on Wattpad.

Me: Well first of all some of these might seem confusing just because 1. I'm still playing the game and only saw lets plays.

Me: Well Now lets go to truths and dares. \

ME: Dares

Severa, I want you to reject all the boys who proposed to you ( I ship her with Tsubaki anyway

Kellam, I want you to shout "notice me sempai"

Statl, eat this super spicy chicken

Lucina, fight this eijenhar (sorry if the spelling is wrong) of you

Severa: "Every man. Much as I know you should want it I sadly must refuse".

Me: whispers "Like any man could live with you".

Kellam: "NOTICE ME SEMPAI"

ME: " Does anyone feel a breeze".

Kellam: Ah well

Stahl: "Eh sure how hot could it be".

Me: "It has ghost peppers on it".

Stahl: eats "Not that bad," cough, cough "myyy throat".

Nowi: "are you going to breathe fire"?.

Stahl: "Maybeee, uugghh give me water please".

ME: Gives milk, "here this works way better".

Stahl: chugs milk "thanks".

Lucina: "This foe will die"

First lets call the real Lucina: L and and the fake FL . LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE.

*RL swings sword at L. L sticks her sword in RL stomache*

ME: "That was short"

ME: "Well lets go to the truths

Truths

Lissa and Olivia, just to let you know that in the future, Owain is going to marry someone from either Hoshido or Norh and will have a daughter named Ophelia. Same with Inigo but with Soleil as his daughter

Chrom, how does it feel that you are going to be in Super Smash Bros as a Mii fighter while your daughter is a fighter herself?

That is all

Lissa: "Oh come on I just had the real Owain".

Olivia: "OH alright"

Donnel: "Well now I'm gonna be a granddaddy"

Me: Oh sh*t I forgot to give Olivia a husband".

Olivia: "UM well me and Stahl"

ME: "Yes thank You Jesus, thank you Naga, this story is safe".

Stahl: "Heh maybe this will be good I mean I will have a grandkid to spoil.

Chrom: "Well this is sad I mean I single handedly saved a franchise.

Me: "First of all the character did. And um the fan favorites are Lucina, Tharja, Lissa and more".

Chrom: "Can't I at least be DLC"

Me: "Um yeah well hey some guy manged to hack Marth so that he will look like you so maybe the sound can be in Smash if someone hacks it".

Chrom: Looks at me"

Me: "Not gonna work"

Chrom: "Hey where is Henry"

ME: " I had Tharja knock him out"

 **Hey guys so I hoped you liked it. I had no idea how to write this but soon this story will be on Wattpad so you can read on the go. ( Provided you have the app). Trust me this story will go on for at least a year. And by year I mean twenty sixteen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so this is not a story but instead it's a few comments and a question. First how am I supposed to type these someother way. I have no idea how I'm supposed to do these so they won't conflict with the rules so please explain it. And also I might need a bit more time to type these up since I have school. And no one is submitting anything so give me truths dares and help me out with this guys. Ok bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so since you refuse to tell me how to re type the chapters to fit the damn rules and I have one request left, I will humor you/ ( And the fact that with the exception of New life all my stories were last updated in Agust)**

Me: Hello we are back

Chrom: For how long since you restarted your game, deleted this playthrough and lost the game.

Me: This my seem vain but I read my stories before I post new chapters.

Me: Hey guys so I am really sorry about this.

Me: If you have any truths or dares, no matter who you are or how dirty,rediculaus or stupid it my seem, I will do it.

Me: Turns out I have more free time after school, so no one needs to fret.

ME: Now for truths

Severa, Owain and Inigo: What the fuck is with the name change when you guys went to Nohr? (Luna,Odin, Lazward) Serisouly..Now that I think about it WHY THE HELL WHERE YOU IN NOHR? 

Panne: I found the taguel! *points to time traveling machine* 

Yarne: In another dimenstion, you are dead along with the taguel...

Severa:Is it any of your damn bussness why we changed our names

Owain:We decided we needed more heroic names

Inigo: What is so bad about changing our names, and we left to explore a perfect future

Me: Which translates to, for the names anyway

Me: The kids were supposed to ( propoply) supposed to be there for more fighters and provide marriage options ( cause seriously we can marry batman) but the kids became more popular then intended so the kids are now cash cows. Or someone held the directors at gun point and made them

Severa: Wasn' t the question aimed at us.

Me: Well you didn't really help

Severa: do you want to fight me

Me: *goes into mk and grabs maleena sais* wanna go at it

Inigo *Clears throat*

Panne: Eh well its another universe so I can't have everything in both worlds

Me: Miley Cirus would like to have a word with you

Yarne: Wwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Me: on to dares

Groans

Gerome and Inigo: Make out session, now. 

Chrom: Read fanfiction...*dun dun dunmusic plays* 

Everyone: Watch ALL OF THE TRAILERS for Fire Emblem If/Fates...And know soon you will allbe replaced...Exsept for Gaius, Cordeila, Tharja, Owain, Severa and Ingio..But they have different names now.

Inigo: Why does everyone think we're gay

Gerome: I blame your hair and attitude

ME: First of all we have nothing agains LGBT (lord knows I'm bi)

Gerome: You are?

Me: Go make out with Inigo

Gerome: Fine

Theyh have a nice beautiful make out session that I will not go into detail about since I'm already in a little bit of hot water with this story ( seriously maybe I'm dumb but I really need a step by step on how to fix this)

Inigo: That wasn't to bad

Gerome: *blushing* It was alright

ME: aww now onto the other dares

Sully:I'm kicked to the curb

Chrom:Really so not even Lucina gets in

Sully: At least you're a final smash

Lissa: Whoa this looks awesome

ME: Guess who has a 3ds XL and honer roll, and enough to grab both copies

Noire: QUEIT YOU VAIN,SELFISH FOOL

ME: Great next I work with Hulk

Inigo: I hope I get to work with this girl.

ME: When I get the game I'll put you two together ( provided I get the right copy)

Inigo: Thanks

ME: Okay well that was something and um I need to go and if I get one review the next reviewer can ask me any question ( my character of course)

 **Well um bye and I swear, I got grounded then my phone fried on me and my computer accedenlyt recet tumblre and wattpad so um this won't be on anysite for a while. BUT if I HAVE to get rid of this story( which please don't make me. WAIT for me to re create the story on another site. Bye and luv u**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys its me. To those of you who celebrate thanksgiving. HAPPY THANKSGIVIVNG to those who don't happy Thursday. Well since I have the day off from school I decided that I will update all my fanfics oh and Dallas fans I like you guys and I'm sure your nice people but**

 **GO CAROLINA AND ENJOY**

Me: "We're back people for a thanksgiving special"

Crowd cheers and confetti falls

ME: "thanks all you guys

Stahl: "I was really enjoying this turkey"

Me: oh well so lets start with truths

All: phew

Me: dares do come later

All: groan

Chrom: how do you feel bout miis cosplaying as you?  
Everyone but the people who now a different names: How does it feel to be replaced *points to fates chacters who look extremely confused before leaving*

Chrom: "I'm over my anger about not being added but I seriously wish old freddy fazbear would let me go

Fredrick: "Just doing my job and what would happen if you got a fireball and died or you won but a war was caused by your winning.

Me: flips off Fredrick

Everyone except those in fates ( I won't use names because I want to be surprised sorry)

( I know in the previous chapter I used the names but I copy and pasted it so all I saw was Tharja and I read severa)

Chrom: "Great I will only be rememberd as that assist trophy in the failing wii u"

ME: "Ah cheer up now for dares"

All: Goan

ME: "Oh and since I cheaped out on the truth we have extra's at the end"

Libra: "Naga please help the crazy woman"

Dares:  
Yarne: you now must fight the most dreaded foe of all...THE ARMY OF COUCOOS FROM LEGENED OF AZELDS WHOSE NAMES I PROBABKY DIDNT SPELL RIGHT!  
Lon'qu: go into the women's bathing house in fates, because reasons.  
Everyone: Watch the most ridculcous YouTube video you can find.

Yarne: gets scared "enemy alone"

Me: hops in tight case "Henry do your thing"

Henry: Laughs crazily and lightning appers behind him and Tharja and Noire join in

A single cuccuo comes out.

Henry: "I thought it was supposed to be threating"

ME: "it is"

Yarne: "A chicken could peck me and I could bleed to death or it could peck me and have a deadly deasise"

ME: "Cuccos are scary when you face them, in hyrule worriors I hit one and in my dreams they attacked me"

Yarne: Transforms "Go go"

Cucco gets angry and creats more

Yarne & me: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhh"

The peck through my "invincible" fortress

Me: shoots fireballs

ME: "Go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go go"

Me: creats portal that goes to Zelda verse and sends cuccos there

Yarne: "Thank you there finally gone"

Lon'qu: "I would really rather not"

Me: "Lon"

Lon'qu: beady eyes

ME: bat glare

Lon'qu: Luigi stare

Me: snaps finger

Lon'qu: In bathouse, girls coming up to him touching him

Lon'qu: screams and bangs on door

Lucina: "That was cruel"

ME: "yeah maybe I should just let him out"

ME: snaps Lon'qu back on set

Lon'qu: faints

ME: "huh guess he has a real fear of woman okay next.

Me: the most rediculaus youtube video if this is a real video then sorry that we're doing one I selected.

All: What is it

Me: "its really short but its called robin fucked chroms daughter"

They watch it

Chrom: "Future kids if you try to do this to my daughter I will kill you".

Owain, Yarne, Laurent, and Inigo: "Yes sir"

Chrom: "Vaike if you act like that I will kill you"

Vaike: "I..I…I got it"

Me: well bye guys and check out the video

Ending scene

ME: "here is the special ending I promised"

All the sheperds ate around a table talking and laughing.

Stahl: "Pwass ta twerky pwse"

Maribelle: "chewing ever heard of it"

Vaike: "And then he tripped and fell but instead of getting in the mud he fell right into her breasts, his hands grabbing her waist pulling her into the mud"

Chrom: "You swore you would never tell"

Fredrick: "how did I not hear of this story"

Emmeryn: "Do n..not be so heard on them"

Fredrick: "As you wish and your voice seems better"

Robin: raises glass "to good health, good friends, perfect kids, and the end to this war"

"Eye"

Glasses are raised and laughs are heard.

Me: standing in corner "One day people will get bored by what I put out and I will not no what to do" sees Olivia dancing with her son "Maybe somday I will have my own family and real love and somone to give it to me" "Till then" looks at Lio ( who is talking to Owain) "I'll take what I can get"

Me: turns to leave

Cynthia: "wait we never got your name

Inigo: "Yes fair maiden you never did tell us

Me: "I am the reader I make you come to life as the way you make others come to life"

Lio: "Is that code for read one of my stories and then vote for a name"

Me: "No Lio I'm serious I am the reader and writer"

ME: "Lets not worry about that now so lets just eat"

Me: grabs cake "Let them eat cake"

All eat and laugh


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys its me. So if this is a weirder time then when I normally update its beacuse Iḿ at school. ANd the school computers are a little weird so forgive me if the grammer is a little wrong. Anyway lets get this show on roll**

Me: "Hello world"

Severa: "Okay why don't you read or study insted of typing"

me: "my choice"

Me: "now time for truths"

Crew: Phew

Me: "I have dares later"

Fredrick: "With all do respect why are we doing so many at once"

Me: "We are not doing two or three diffrent requests per chapter anymore"

ME: "God Fredrick, I'm a diffrent woman now"

Me: "Hit it Marth"

Chrom: "You got Marth to do your bidding for you"

Me: "yeah"

Lucina: "um he only speaks Japanise and last I heard you don't"

Me: "I have a translator"

Truths:

1\. Cordelia- how jealous were you after Chrom married Sumia?

2\. Emmeryn- have you regained any of your memories since joining Chrom's army?

3\. Lucina- while you were growing up, did Chrom really call Cynthia "my little pega pony princess"?

Cordelia: "On a scale of one to ten maybe two"

Me: Gives lugi stare "cordelia"

Cordelia: "Its the truth"

ME: "Ike bring the lie detector"

Ike: brings detector and walks off

ME: "Cordelia sit"

Codelia: "no you can't make me"

ME: Force grabs her into the chair

Lissa: "When did you find time to learn that"

Me: "don't know"

Me: shoos away Lissa "now cordelia on a scale of one to ten how jelous are you"

Cordelia: "A ten" Machine does nothing, she gets out.

Me: "knew it"

Sumia: "oh cordelia I didn't know you still loved him this much"

Cordelia: "Well if it doesn't kill you it makes you stronger"

Emmeryn: "W. y. .a . .few. L..l..l..like.w. .. .chrom and L.l. .were s. .all..a. . he .r. .around..the. . . "

Chrom: "oh god why that memory"

Me: "Queit Google Chrome"

Chrom: growls

ME: "Okay Lucina"

Lucina: "Yeah he would when she had a nightmare or was hurt or was just proud of her"

Me: "How do you come up with these names"

Lucina: "It started when she was born"

Me: "yeah but was he drinking or somthing"

Lucina: pulls sword close to my neck "are you acusing my father of drinking"

ME: feeling extra cocky "Yeah so what" Pulls out lightsaber

Marth:あなたは子供のように行動している停止

Tiki: "He said, stop you are acting like children"

marth: ルキナは私はあなたからより良い予想しました

Tiki: "Lucina I expected better from you"

Lucina bows head I snicker

Marth: "あなたのためとして、私はジェダイが救世主と思っていました

Tiki: "as for you I would have thought jedi were savoirs"

Me: "fuck you Marth"

ME: "Now for the dares"

Dares:

1\. Virion- no flirting with women for three chapter, or else Minerva (Cherche's wyvern) get to eat your dick

2\. Emmeryn- kick Gangrel really, really hard in the groin for everything he's done to you and your country

3\. Kjelle- take off your armor for two chapters.

Virion: "I am done flirting, I am married, I have brought honer to the Rosanne house"

ME: "You're lucky this site has guidlines cause I have some words for you"

Virion: "They can't be that bad"

Me: "half of them are quotes from leauge of legends match's"

Virion: "thank you for not saying them then"

ME: "yeah whatever"

Emmeryn: tries to kick hard but can't

Gangrel: "I really deserve this so, sal get him"

Sheperds: "SAL"

ME: S.A.L Swr avenger love"

Sheperds: "oh"

Me: hops prtal brings in Ganandorf

Ganandorf: Kicks Gangrel in the nuts

Gangrel: "not the guy I had in mind"

Me: sends ganandorf back

Kjelle: "No"

ME: "Kajelle"

Kjelle: "Hell to the no"

Me: "I thought you were tough enough, guess not"

Me: "OH and Gerome, before I forget here's your mask back"

Gerome: "about time" puts it on

Me: "Hey news flash we can call him batman again" Crowd cheers

Gereome: "yeah whatever"

ME: "Excuse me"

Gerome: "nothing"

ME: "Back to you Kjelle"

Kjelle: "But this is like my second skin, my mjlnir armor to john 117, the manardo to shulk, the suit to iron man"

ME: "I get the point Kjelle" "I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this" Force chokes her and strips off armor

ME: Drops Kjelle and locks armor

Kjelle: "I'm gonna get you for that" Grabs lance

Me: Pulls out lightsbaer

A portal appers and Obi wan comes out

Obi: "You are not yet ready for this yet"

ME: "oh come on they started it, so it was for defence"

Obi: "It could have been avoided so no light saber for a week"

Sith emporer: "Join the dark side and get a new one"

Me: grabs lightsaber, fights Kjelle, stabs emperer and sends star wars back to their universe

Chrom: "you are really excited for the movie huh"

Me: "yeah"

Chrom: "should we be scared"

ME: "eh I was just feeling the buzz"

ME:" Next time, folks see you next time"

ME: "Hit the closing note"

Tiki: "marth left a while ago and so did Ike"

Me: "oh well I'll find somsone else till then later"

Music: Fire emblem theme

 **Hey I don't own the fire emblem music, and it was intreseting seeing jedi in this world. Speaking of which review if you are excited for the new movie, and with that I'M OUT.**


	9. Chapter 9

ME: "Hey guys so we're back

Severa: "You know you could be doing your school work"

Me: "but I finished early"

Owain: "Did you get your powerful sword back"

ME: "not yet"

Owain: "oh it must be hard, no sword hand we cannot strangle the old man"

ME:"Good news only two truths"

SHeperds are on the floor in tears of happiness

Me: "Till friday"

Sheperds are too happy to hear

Naga: GIves notebook

Me: "I forgot we have one dare"

Shepards: "nnnooooo"

ME: "lets get on with it"

Chrom, how does it feel that you are going to meet unfamiliar people with Lucina? I mean both of you are now in Project X Zone 2 as a pair unit.

Chrom: "it will be like this I'm guessing, new places new faces"

Me: "That's from Mk 10 pick again"

Chrom: "Whatever"

Chrom: "Anyway we are both excited, I'm glad that Lucina could talk them into this"

Lucina: "it was nothing"

ME: "um hum"

Chrom: "ANd to anyone who suggested it"

Me: " Now the dares"

I dare Henry to have this *gives him a strange notebook* that is a death note and for some test... Write Fredericks name

ME: "holy shit another death note fan" Bows down to feet "I am no longer alone thank you"

Chrom: Um

ME: gives to henry, shimmigami ryuk comes out

Henry: "OH hey ryuk"

Cordelia: "who is he talking too"

ME: "Ryuk from death note, he binged with me"

Henry: "hmm Well I will write Fredrick, Lander"

Fredrick: "What happens when he writes my name"

Me: "you will die of anything he chosses in a few seconds"

Fredrick: "So I am hated enough to die"

Kjelle: runs to Henry to snatch the book, I pull her back

Sully: "Let them go"

Forty seconds Frdrick falls dead.

Sully and Kjelle: " no"

ME: "Well um I think I will continue this later"

Kjelle: "beacuse you're a coward"

ME: " no class ends"


	10. Chapter 10

Me: "Hello world"

Shepards: Glare

Me: "oh yeah I killed off Fredrick" Looks around "Wheres Henry"

Lissa: "We had to lock him away"

Me: "um well what if I said he wasn't truly dead"

CHrom: "Save your words witch"

ME: "First of all I can kill you just as easily, second What if I told you that that was an expiramental notebook"

Kjelle: "Talk fast"

ME: "Get through this and I might tell"

Lucina: "'Who does your bidding now"

Me: "I got one of the stagehands

Excellus: Prepare to die because I dare you to get hit by my Delphox's, Genevieve, Fire Blast.

Robin: I dare you to go on an adventure to become a Pokemon Master in the Kalos region.

Tharja: I dare you to play Yandere Stimulator.

Validar: I dare you go to the Distortion World and get eaten by Giratina.

Walhart: I dare you to piss off Yveltal. (Yveltal is the Pokemon of death and destruction)

Grima and Naga: Make out with each other.

Excellus:"I can't die by such a puny" burns to crisp

Robin:"Okay sure" pulls out 3ds

Me: Takes 3ds, gives him a load of bags "Nope your going to do this for real"

Robin: "The dares though"

ME: "I found out that early in the death note series that there is an earaser that can bring the dead back to life and its in the Kanto region"

Robin: Runs off

Kjlle: Races after

ME: "NO this is a solo trip"

Kjelle: "Fine"

Tharja: "I'm rather enjoying this but can't spells be implamented"

ME: "Thought about hexing the game"

THarja: "Tries to hex, power goes out"

ME: "OH well"

Walhart:"Come be my pet"

Ybeltal: KIlls Walhart

Grima:"Hell no"

Naga: "Will it bring Fredrick back"

ME: "yes"

Naga: kisses Grima

GRima: "We should do this again"

Me: "Now truth"

Truth

Chrom: Pick One: Fire, Grass, or Water.

Validar: Why on earth would you want to destroy the world in the first place?

Chrom: "um Water"

ME: "I think that means that you are wise, and calm"

Robin: Panting "Then it fits"

ME: Takes earaser and Erases Fredricks name

Fredrick: "By the gods what happend"

Sully: just mumbling

Validar: "beacuse I was sick of you puny humans"

ME: "Every tried GTA, HATRED or JUST CAUSE"

Validar: "its not the same"

ME: "I promise you it is"

Validar: "No and maybe you should stop typing at school"

ME: "Yeah probobly"

Validar: "Your not gonna stop are you"

ME: "No way in hell Anakin"

Robin: "Whoa I hate my dad but that's a bit low"

Me: "Okay then what do you call someone who started out good then became evil and had a kid"

Robin: "OH come on"  
ME: "THe people who took care of you are dead, you met a princess, have magic"

Robin: "Son of a bitch he is Anakin"

ME: "hahahahahahaha"

Asoka: "THey will kill you for making these refrences"

ME: "Okay then tell the eightennth to hurry up"

ME: Pushes ashoka back to rebels

THarja: "If he is Luke then what am I"  
ME: "That girl he married in the comics"

Henry: "Hurah I'm freed"

ME: "Yeah free to do my bidding"

Henry: "What"

Matsuda from death note comes out

Matusda: "Get him"

Me: "Henry run"

Henry: Running away

ME: "Dear god"

WIll Henry escape, Will any of the dead come back to life, Will I continue the story, If I do will I ever stop the references,

Yes,yes,yes YOU bet your ass they won't


	11. Chapter 11

Me: "Hey guys"

Shepards: "Happy holidays"

Owain: "Happy star wars day"

Lissa: "you got him hooked?"

ME: "Yeah"

ME: "This is a truth I have ignored since august so high time I awnser it"

Nice idea but where is the story itself

ME: "Okay the story is that I made the shepards do this so I could get ideas out of my head, so I kidnaped them"

Chrom: "But she returns us"

Me: "At the end"

ME: "Okay so here are more truths and dares"

Sheperds: groan

Owain: "NOOOO"

ME: "Oh relax will you I need to check my accunt, we might have nothing"

Shepards: start praying, Libra singing

two minutes later

ME: "NO truth s just dares"

Robin: "Gods this will be bad"

ME: "OH and if I have time on my hands, since someone left just one dare we might do it too"

Shepards, enimes, and allies: weep

Robin: inflate Morgan, Lucina, Tharja and Chrom with helium tanks i gave you. After that, watch them deflate.

Sumia: trip over a sleeping T-Rex. and run. No one can help you ):)

Lucina: fangirl over Cloud from Final Fantasy.

Chrom and Morgan: speak backwards for 2 chapters.

Tharja: get revenge on Robin by turning him into a chicken.

Henry and Fredrick: steal and eat 50 of Sumia's pies.

Robin: "I never got helium tanks"

Me: passes them to him

Robin: "thaanks"

Robin blows everyone up

Me: "shouldn't Noire be here too since she is your daughter"

Noire: "SILENCE FOOL"

Me: "damn"

Robin: "Kay I'm done, but how do I"

Robin gets it in his mouth by accadent

ME: "Oh wow"

ME: turns off machine

Chrom and morgan start going out like balloons, Lucina burps her way out, Thaja hexes herself,Robin stays up like a balloon

Me: "I have the perfect idea, but I need string"

I tie robin up like a balloon and run outside

Tharja: "You will pay for that fool"

Me: "eh whatever here's Robin back"

Robin defelates

Me: "Cool alright that took longer then expected so next"

Sumia: Teleports into jurassic world looks lost till she trips on a t-rex and tries to run

Sumia: "Why today, why today"

Cynthia & Lucina: "MOTHER"

Chrom: "Gods, why did you do this"

Me: "Beacuse school is boring and I forgot to bring a book"

Sumia: "I will give you a new Naruto Manga if you help me"

ME: ponders

Sumia: "and attack on, WHOA, and one peice and the newest wimply kid and dork dieres"

ME: "Okay you're free"

ME: teleprts Sumia back

ME: Walks over too her, "I am serious about this"

Sumia: hands over everything

Lucina: "Um yeah? the dude has spikey hair and is so edgy its great?"

ME: "Owain, Lucina gets to battle Cloud"

Owain: "AS IN THE CLOUD STRIFE"

Me: nods

Owain: "Oh man he's another great hero of legend", "YOU HAVE TO GET ME IN TO MEET HIM"

ME: "Now Lucina, that was Owains energy about it and I will inject it into"

Lucina: "I GET TO MEET CLOUD"  
Chrom: looks at me " Will this wear off"

Me: "Yeah soon"

Lucina: "OH one time I touched his sword it was so big"

Me: "You mean his real sword or his other sword"

Lucina: "I mean the big one, the one he carries into battle, he even let me clean it "

ME: "OKAY THATS ENOUGH"

Lucina: "what happend"

ME: " you don't want to know"

Morgan: "sdog ho"

ME: " how about your words become backwards insted of your letters"

Morgan: "This like"

Me: "Yup"

Chrom: "annoying is this"

Me: "Hey he's talking like yoda"

Owain: "and he has a nice sword"

ME: "Will you quit with the sword thing"

Chrom: s"top please yes"

Owain: "Fine" pouts

Tharja: "I would really rather not"

ME: grabs lightsaber "You will or you will die"

Noire and Morgan and Robin block me

ME: Jedi mind tricks Tharja

Tharja: "CAllie, Zame, Neha,Jugger, Licka, zam"

Robin: "bawk, bawk"

Yarne: "A cuccoo"

Tharja: "What have I done"

Me: "Oh relax"

Tharja: "How can I relax"

ME: "I decided that I have time for one dare that requires him to be human"

Tharja: "That is"

Severa: "Why is trhe author crying in a corner"

Brady: "Who cares lets run"

Maribelle: "I did not raise a pig you will see what's wrong"

Morgan: "okay well she found out that in the real world one of her freinds is leaving so what now"

Me: "OH UM NEXT FUCKING DARE"

Fredick: "We shouldn't steal its dishonerable"

Me: "Just beacuse in my first playthrough she was your wife does not mean that she is now"

Fredrick: "It just feels wrong and I had been"

ME: "JUST GET THE DAMN PIES"

Gauis: starts to speak decides to calm down

ME: "gods"

Henry and Fredrick

Fredrick: "I should not let you near me"

Henry: "Oh come on do you want to do this or not"

Fredrick: stuned "are you being serious"

Henry: "Yeah, look she has vials that she uses against us, and she injected me with one"

Fredrick: "stop joking"

Henry: "OH come on the crows told me"

Fredrick: "Lets eat before she gets mad again"

two hours and fifty pies later

Fredrick: "Uh I need some lettece, tomatoes and boar"

Henry: "Caw, caw, that means that we should get back"

ME: "yall done"

Henry: "Yeppers more done than a dead man"

ME: "Alright well its been decided"

Shepards look scared

Me: "We will not be doing the extra dare"

Shepards: "YES"  
ME: "Only beacuse I want to type another before class is over"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello guys since its close to Christmas, I decided to give you a gift weither you want it or not and weather you celeberate or not. But please enjoy.**

ME: "Hey guess who's too broke to see the force awakens"

Severa: "You don't drive"

Me: "SHUT UP"

Brady: "Hey do you guys realise something"

Severa: "We're not in your English class"

Brady: "Or your school for that matter"

Me: "Okay so I decided to type at home big deal"

Mirel: "well we were becoming use to you typing this quickly in like half and hour to forty five minutes in google docs, rather than Microsoft word in well now you have as much time as you want and further more.."

Me: hits with book "thank you that's enough"

Larence: "You could have asked her you know"

Me: shrugs "tell it to someone who cares"

Bayonetta: "Learn to respect your elders"

Everyone: "BAYONETTA HOW DID YOU GET IN"

Me: "What she's in smash and last episode/ chapter we had cloud and ashoka and obi wan"

Severa: "But its Bayonetta, she's rated M and smash is e10"

Me: gets copy of Fire emblem awakening "And guess who falls in the middle rated Teen oh you guys" Air horn blows

Bayonetta: "Well love why don't you get straight to the dare" looks at Robin "This looks entertaing"

Morgan: "dare fathers is what"

Bayonetta: looks at me, guns pointed "Awnser me this, will I have to dares as well" glares

ME: cowers in corner "N. not since j-j-just came today"

Bayonetta: "Very good and how long do I say since you plan on doing request" still has guns

ME: damn I gotta be more careful on who I invite "um when I end the chapter"

Bayonetta: "Love now lets make a deal, you only do one dare and get me out of hear so I bust a cap in some monsters ass".

ME: gets confidence back "Or we run my show my way" hops into marvel and gets iron man armor.

Cordelia: "With all do respect don't we have a show to run"

Maribelle: "Well I for one like the author to get scolded for their actions"

Meril: wakes up "what magic are you using"

Me: "What"

Laurence: "mother lie back down"

Henry: "Yeah its dark magic holding your identity"

Lissa: "Yeah why do we never know anything about you"

ME: "Well as long as its personality and past only you can ask" "But you need to be the twenty first reviewer before tomorrow at five pm (my time)

Bayonetta: "Now let the fun begin"

ME: "Didn't think this would be your type of fun"

Bayonetta: "This was rated teen correct"

ME: "Maybe but Teen does mean I can get suggestive"

Bayontta: "Lets get this over with"

ME: "Now the dares,

Robin, I dare you to sleep with all the female Shepard's except for Morgan.

Robin: "um"

Fredrick: "If you impregnate my wife, lissa or Sumia you will die" shows axe

Robin turns around to see all the married Shepards and kids glaring wepons in hand

Sully: "How did the author talk us into this"

Blonde religious girl: "She played with our lives because she has no faith in her own"

Oliva: "I.I'm not really okay with this"

Emmeryn: "t- this I,is s,s,strange"

Lucina: "The author will pay"

Aversa: "I'm starting to wish I died"

Tharja: "You better not take my Robin"

Aversa: "I have no intrest in your little boy toy"

Sumia: "Please don't fight"

Robin: "Ready"

BRG: "I believe you are a good person but don't try anything"

Robin: "I won't I would never cheat on my wife"

Bayonetta: "I'm sorry Tharja but you can't be here since the author didn't want you"

Tharja: "Bayonetta you are an Umbra witch why are you doing the author's biding"

Bayonetta: "she took away my guns"

Tharja: "For crying out loud"

Bayonetta&Tharja leave

Two hours later

The girls and Robin are back with their clothes on

Chrom: "Thank you for not doing anything to her"

Fredrick: "Hope you didn't get too comfy"

ME: "Huh I would have thought they would be" I got cut off

BRG: becomes Libra

Libra: "Hello"

ME: "WHAT"

Robin: face palm "Did you send Libra in on me"

Fredrick: "We can still have that interrogation"

Robin: "Nope"

Chrom: "too eager, take him"

Robin: "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT"

Chrom: "Relax you're safe right now"

Robin: "few"

Bayonetta: "I have some Christmas shopping to do and would like to taste edna's casserole"

ME: "Yeah yeah fly bat fly"  
Bayontta: "My guns"

ME: "fine" hands guns

Chrom: "Is that the last of them"

ME: "um well Captin.."

Robin: "NO NO NO FUCKING NO"

Cynthia: "But he's a hero"

Me: "OH relax look smash dlc is over ( till they realise that they will make more money on dlc)

Donnel: "So you reckon when DLC is over"

ME: "I will stop the surprise charicters"

Henry: "But me and Ryuk bonded so well"

Me: "Hey I said _**I**_ will stop the reviewers"  
Henry: "muh ha ha ha"

Me: "Yes yes yes"

Chrom: "Okay that's enough you two"

Me: "aw"

 **Hey guys sorry this was random but I just saw the Nintendo direct and I was eating smarties, and thinking of ways to do the reaction one second and typing Bayonetta and eating twizzlers the next.**


	13. Chapter 13

Me: "merry Christmas eve for those who celebrate"

Owain: "You finally saw the force awakens"

Me: "Yeah but I won't spoil"

Chrom: "So are you going to let us go and this will be like the thanksgiving episode where all we do is eat and talk"

ME: "hahahahahaha you wish"

Me: "But I will have mercy since we only have two truths and one dare and guess who I brought in"

Vaike: "Is it that guy Ryu here to spar"

ME: no

Robin: "Corrin"

ME: No

Owain: "Cloud"

ME: "Hell no"

Henry: "Ryuk"

Me: "Later but he's not the one"

Olivia: "elsa"

Me: "Close"

Sumia: "Jack frost and Santa"

ME: "Ding, ding, ding we have a winner"

Me: "Wait how did you know"

Sumia: "you left your computer so me and a few other found Jack frost and Elsa fanfics online"

Me: "eh okay"

Sumia: "Your not mad"

ME: "Why would I be, its Christmas time and Jack frost is one of my favorite characters from any media"

Merial: "Wait but there are many Jack frosts but you read ranbow magic books, and saw the movie and rise of the gaurdains"

Voice: "Well why don't you chill out and wait"

ME: "Hey frost nice timing"

Jack: "hey so um nice to see you"

Owain &Cynthia & Morgan: "Another member of the justice cabel"

ME: "Wait what"

Jack: looks sketchy

Me: "you know I'm gonna tell toth"

Jack: "I'm single"

Me: "Wait what"

Sully: "Much as we love to hear you argue can we get this over with"

North: "Aye yes let us get with this, it is Christmas eve after all"

Me: "Very well"

I can see Chrom is happy but what would you react if two men were half demons, a woman who is a succubus, a male vampire and others with unusual weapons will be your ally?  
Lucina, why a bride class in project X zone for one of your attacks?

Chrom: "Is that so different from having two dark mages, three dragons, two taguels, a plass where some of the most powerful swords are mad e of glass" he breathes "and that's in this world". "In smash there is a blue hedgehog, two angels, a goddess, a cyborg, giant turtles,my ancestors, soon another dragon, and a boy who can change his stats using a sword, so I doubt that will phase me"

Me: "You could have said that you would deal"

Jack: "Let him talk"

Me: "Yeah mister Jeff"

Jack: "that's a bit far"

Me: If you whare his hoodie you are simmialr"

Lucina: "I thought it would be fun to try"

ME: "Honey its called a bride class"

Jack: "Yeah I'm with h…"

Me: "Shut it Jack the ripper"

Tiki: "Did you see where Libra went"

ME: "Over there making toys with North"

Jack: "You can call him Santa"

Me: "North sounds better"

Libra: "Please don't fight"

Me: "Yeah sure whatever next"

Dear Henry, now that you have a death note, write someone who isn't a Shepard you want to kill to a gruesome death

North: "Kill during the best time of the year"

Me: "Eh people do it"

North: "NO wonder hope has run out"

Me: "Wait you should know that"

North: "eh I try to push it out of my head"

Henry: "Hey where's the Shimmigami"

Misakowa: 彼らは死んでいます

Henry: "Okay"

Misakowa: それは私のです

Me: "We need it"

Misakowa: しかし、しかし

Me: "Misa"

Me: 私たちはこれをやらせると私は光を復活させることができます

Misa: hands book

Me: "Thanks"

Jack: "How do you do that"

ME: "Magic"

Jack: "I thought you were a person of scince"

ME: "I like magic too"

Henry: "Um I will write um a this is hard"

Me: "What's so hard"

Henry: "Well I don't want to upset anyone plus what if it turns out to be true"

Me: "Well how about this we do a nice extra scene now and we ask the reviewers to write down a name"

Jack: "yeah we gotta get back so c'mon N…"

North and Libra are making toys together with Gauis seeing what types of treats all the kids would like with Sumia on book duty

Sumia: "Okay so I hope they like it"

North: "They will and deserve it too"

Maribelle: "are there really children so desperate"

Gauis: "afraid so"

Lissa: "it feels nice to wrap for them"

Chrom: "Not rap for them"

Me: "Well I have no idea how to do this so um please review and happy December.

Jack: "Wait did you do this only for a clean up"

Me: "I was going to do it anyway"


	14. Chapter 14

Me: "Hey guys"

Kjelle: "So who now"

Me: "Well um good question"

Robin: "Female robin, Corrin, cloud, tails"

Me: "Well um I do have someone here but you won't recognize"

Cynthia: "Snake"

Kjelle: "You can fight a war but not a snake"

Cynthia: "No Solid snake"

Me: "huh but I never played metal gear before"

Me: "Or brawl for that matter"

Snake: "But you were obsessed for a few months"

Me: "Well um yeah but still Snake"

Snake: "Hey c'mon you said you were obsessed"

Me: "But still how did you even know about this"

Marth: 私は彼に言った

Me: "You ratted me out Marth"

Marth: 私は、このプライベートを保つように言われませんでした

Snake: "He said he was never sworn to secrecy"

Me: "Motherfucking Marth"

Marth: "私はスターウォーズのロボットのようです"

Snake: "How"

Marth: 私は理解しますが、あなたの舌を話すことはありません

Snake: "ah makes sense"

Me: "Um forgive me if I'm wrong but shouldn't my anime brother be here"

Snake: "He had places to be"

Me: "Oh um okay"

Me: "Well um onto the truths"

Chrom: "Any dares because I have a meeting later"

Robin: "So do I"

Lissa: "And Um I have places"

Donnel: "Well I told Ma we'd visit"

Me: Looks at computer "Dammit I'm running out of truths and dares"

Shepareds: Silent party

Me: "Don't celebrate yet"

Me: "Once again because me no want spoilers we have a later chapter afterwards"

Laurence: "out of curiosity since this is fire emblem and Fates is coming out soon, will they be joining us"

Me: "I don't know so don't ask"

Me: "Okay found them"

Truths:  
1\. Chrom- how disappointed are you about not being playable in Super Smash Bros.?  
2\. Owain- would you rather be myrmidon or a dark mage? (I'm referring to the Fire Emblem Fates game, where Owain is playable again. In this game, he changed his name to Odin and is a dark mage serving under Prince Leo of Nohr)

Me: "Dammit do I have to put a warning that I won't read spoilers, just skim over them"

Snake: "Whoa calm down, I thought Ocacon was bad"

Me: "Shut it"

Marth: "それは月のその時ですかあなただけの雌犬です"

Snake: "Calm down"

Me: "Oh and marth, 地獄を取得

Snake: "Thought you didn't speak Japanise"

Me: "google translate"

Me: "Oh and start"

Chrom: "Not that bad"

Me: "You sure"

Chrom: "Wasn't I asked this before"

Me: "Well someone asked again so awnser"

Chrom: "Kay fine just a little bit but I'm busy"

Me: "Um hum okay" grabs kindle "So this is everyone Lucina and Robin has and will get to fight"

Chrom: "I mean, its just angels, princesses and whoa who is that"

Me: "Zero suit Samus"

Chrom: "No I mean HIM"

ME: "No that's cloud"

Chrom: "No the shirtless blonde dude"

Me: "Oh Shulk"

Chrom: "My daughter is hanky panking with HIM"

Lucina: "Its just a few dates"

Cynthia: "Sis why didn't you tell us"

Fredrick: "Can you get him in soon"

Me: "eh sure"

Snake: "So I can"

ME: "Hell no shulk comes tomorrow"

Owain: "I would like to be a myrimydon, so I could fufill my sword hand"

Me: "You Know I realive you never touch anything with your other hand"

Owain: "What do you mean"

Me: "I know you use my computer when I leave it"

Owain: "That's nothing"

Me: "Um hum Okay and don't try to back out Inigo"

Me: "c'mon you want me to believe that a teen that has a computer with wifi and no one watching him won't do this"

Owain: "You are obscured" sweats

Me: "Lets leave it to the viewers to decipher"

Me: "Now dares"

Dares:  
1\. Cordelia, Gaius, and Tharja- go on the Fire Emblem Wikia site and look these three characters from Fire Emblem Fates: Matoi, Gurei, and Syalla (I want to see their reactions when they see what the three characters look like)  
2\. Sayri- shave off Cervante's mustache while he is asleep, then, after he wakes up, put the blame on Excellus

Me: "Dammit when does the game get to the us"

Me: "FEBUARY NINTHEENTH MOTHERFUCKERS"

Me: "so um I guess I should have mentioned that I didn't want spoilers but okay um well SAY'RI"

Sayri: teleports to Cervante's room

Say'ri: "Wow so Walhart treated him well"

Say-ri: puts cream on "wow I can't even get all of it on"

Say-ri: trys to shave "Wow this is thick" razor breaks

Say-ri: "All right so um maybe I can cut it" she tries scissors break.

Me: "Hey try this knife"

Say'ri: "This is slow but its working"

Cevertes: jolts up

Me: "I got it"

Me: Grabs frying pan and knocks him back out

Say-ri: "thanks

3 hours

Say-ri: "Done"

Me: "Great but I think he won't wake up for a few more hours"

Snake: "So that's what you did with that serum", "IT WAS AN EXPERIMENT YOU PROBOBLY KILLED HIM"

Me: "OH okay"

Say'ri: "But you knoecked him out with a frying pan"

Me: "No I druged him also"

Sayri: "Oh god"

Me: "Well while I face these two please review or look over and happy first fanfic of new year, unless this takes too long to upload"

later

All: "Three two one happy new year

Me: "This is why I love the holidays

Gerome: "hey baby"

Me; "Hello Gerome"

We kiss

Fredrick: "Hopefully a year of good health"

snake: "Yeah no wars"

Sumia: "Just love"

Yarne: "No fears"

Noire: "Um yeah"

Me: "Look at the kids"

Gerome: "yeah when do we tell them"

ME: "When i want to"

Lio: "c'mon you love fire works"

Me; "Can't argue with him"

Gerome: "I'll be waiting" fades into shadows

Me: "He really is my own batman"

me: "If you drink all that sparkiling grape juice"

Severa: "What will you do"

Me: uses force "This motherfucker" gets drink

me: "This needs somthing"

Gerome: "Like smash on a buch of wii u's "

Me: "God yes"

Snake: "Can I stay I want to see Samus"

me: "Sure"

three bottles of egnogg and fifteen sparkling grape jusces later

Me: "All right its finished"

Lucina: "What will happen"

Me:"Easy we will paly till we find a winner"

Lucina: "But there are fifty of us"

Me: "yeah fifty wii u's wii u's and so we can have ten groups of five til oh"

Snake: "What if me and you play"

Me: THen we can do 13 groups of four"

Me; "Lets do this


	15. Chapter 15

ME: "Hey guys"

Severa: "Are you ever going to stop"

ME: "Repeat after me"

Me: "give me and H give me an E give me an L give me another L give me an N give me an O what does that spell"

Nick fury: "HELL NO"

Bassilio: "hello great great great grandson"

Severa: "If you had to have him come why didn't you wait till march"

Me: "Beacuse I wanted to"

NF: "Why am I here g"

Me: "Hey no one needs to know my gender"

NF: "Its a"

Me: "SHut up" claps hand over fury's mouth

Me: "Truths and dares NOW"

hrom: beat the crap out of Corrin for being playable in Smash Bros when you weren't.

Henry: act like Italy from Hetalia.

Lucina: swim in a tank full of Great White Sharks.

Sumia: watch the death scene of Littlefoot's mother from Land Before Time.

Morgan: put piranhas in Owain's underwear.

Everyone: my pet Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park is loose somewhere in the studio. You have 10 minutes to find it and bring it back alive. Also, it spits poison.

Crom: "You"

Corrin: "No way"

Chrom: "You stole my line"

Corrin: "THen try to steal it back"

Chrom: "There will be no trying"

They fight till chrom knocks out Corrin

CHrom: "Hey there are better places to take a nap then on the ground you know"

Corrin: "you son of a bitch"

Robin: "I'm the only drangon got it"

Nowi&Nah&TIki&Validar: "Hey"

Robin: "and them"

Henry: "Italy's a country though"

ME: "Hetlia, is like well it turns all country's into humans with there own steryotypes"

ME: "America, is a guy named Alfred, likes comic books and burgers ( acording to deviantart) Italy and rome like tomatoes, etc"

Henry: "Its a me a Henry"

Me: "OH god I hear the complaints now"

henry: "OH author would you like to get a some a pizza"

Me: "Okay I've lost it lets go to the next"

Henry: "Oh and a lets find a some a one to a kill a"

NF: "Will you stop that"

Henry: "But a the author has a rules"  
Nf: "I don't care about no damn rules"

NF: "I came cause I heard about some people who would be of use"

Nf: "I was told I would get them if I helped"

Me: "Yes and I said if you helped with the war but its over so this is your job"

Lucina: "Ugh while those two bicker like children" gets ready to jump

Fredrick: "I cannot allow you to do that milady"

Lucina: "But I have too"

Me: grins gives Lucina a bikini

Lucina: Yelps and jumps out of Fredricks grasp.

Sharks spot Lucina as she swims as fast as she can. Which is not very fast as I laugh as Yarne freaks out and faints. Lucina almost gives up but I teleport her back.

Lucina: "In..The … future...there….was….no…...swimming….water"

Me: "OH um opps"

NF: "Dammit rookie do you ever do your homework"

ME: "Shut it I only brought you for the Khans reuinion"

Flavia: "Its true she did"

NF: "So thsi is what I'm spendidng my vacation time doing"

Me: "Yes and if you don't like it I will bring Stark"

NF: "So hey what's it like to rule"  
ME: "thought so"

Sumia: "Wait its..no..no..no...no NONONONONONONONONONHONBONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
clutches both Lucina's and Cynthia's "I swear I won't leave as the older two cry"

Young Lucina: "What's with them"

YOUng Cynthia: "hell if I know"

Me: "alright scat you two"

Morgan: hehehehehe  
Morgan: "drops some in Owains underwhere"

Owain: "haha Morgan jokes on you I go commando"

Morgan: "Is that why its so raw"

Owain: "Is that I bad thing"

Morgan: "Not at all"

Me: "Hey hey hey this is not a porno fic"

They go at it anyway

Robin: "Oh my god you motherFUCKER"  
Robin: "Get this MOTHERFUCKING BOY OUT OF MY MOTHERFUCKING DAUGHTER"

Me: "Okay I think the rating went up so um NEXT"

NF: "You had it coming"

Me: "OH um hey there is a dinasoar here that spits acid and got loose"

robin: "teams now"

everyone in teams.

Cynthia: "C'mon a hero wouldn't be scared"

weird noise

Owain: "found it"

Yarne: "go get it"

Noire: "THUNDER AND LIGHTNING YOUR DEATH WILL BE QWICK FOUL BEAST" shooots adn arrow coverd in dark magic and the dinasoar explodes.

THarja: "did you do that"

Noire: "yes"

Tharja: "good girl hahahahah HA HA HA HA"  
Me: "ugh and on a more somber note EMM might be leaving"

Chrom: "what the hell did you say"

Me: "Well I finally finished the game, and I found out that I probobly have to pay to see her and some of the others alive so I figured" takes out blade "Might as well end them here"

 **Will I save emmeryn, gangriel and the rest, who comes next ( out of ideas you decide) and sorry for taking so long bye and review.**

 **wohs retfa emitemos**

 **FN: meht evomer ot deracs oot er'uoy**

 **Em: yeht od taht wonk ot deen t'nod yeht llew sey**

 **Emoreg: taht gniod rof leurc yllaer era uoy revol ym**

 **asreva: meht llet ot tnaw I hguoht yllaer**

 **Cromh: tyeh wlli dei**

 **Lsisa: I areger**

 **Liucean: teh cilhd wnot gte awya**

 **nyremme:asreva tub htiw evol regnol on ma I liergnag**

 **Gangreil: I understand**


	16. Chapter 16

Me: "Hello people"

Anna: "Who do you have this time, someone rich, fancy, important"

Me: "Um well I don't know if you'll like this guy"

Loki: "Why ever not"

Chrom: "YOU MOTHERFUCKER, FIRST YOU GET RID OF EMM THEN YOU BRING HIM"

Me: "Yeah" shrugs and looks nervous

Fredrick: "YOU KNOW I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SHIT"

Loki: looks at Emmeryn's body and kneels "Obudź się ( polish) Αυτοί που χρειάζεστε ( greek)

Tiada siapa peduli siapa yang anda suka ( Malay) Ngithembe futhi avuke ( zulu)

Emmeryn: Wakes up

Chrom: "Thank you"

Me: "Well since I'm not dead" others glare

Me: Hey only truths today"

Gerome: "Volg mij"

Me: "um go do the truths"

Maribelle: "HOW DID THEY KNOW"

Chrom: "What"

Maribelle: blushes "Look me and Lissa are bi and we sometimes used to get at it"

Fredrick: "why did you stop"

Maribelle: "Its illegal and we wanted children, and no one to find out"

Lissa: "But we really do like you two but…"

Vaike: "Why did you never tell anyone"

Brady: "Yeah Ma why"

Maribelle: "because reasons"

Lissa: sniffling "We knew you would hate us"

Chrom: "Lissa I don't care who you like but what about your husbands"

Ricken: " Don't worry they told us"

Brady: "Ma why did you preach woman on man in the future if you had relations with another woman"

Maribelle: Looks around "You don't mind"

Libra: "Why would we, we're just mad that you lied"

Brady: "Well dad what will you do with mom"

Ricken: "Well Maribelle's family is against divorce but I can explain this to them"

Brady: "That's cool"

Lissa: "So we basically have to cheat"

Donnel: "golly this is complicated"

Lissa: tears up

Donnel: "Hey you know I never cared when you and…"

Lissa: "Thanks guys"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Money skip brought to you by tony stark who will be in the next chapter Tony: "Yes" Me: "Not yet"$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Me: "This is so sweet"

Gerome: "Its nice to see them this happy"

Me: "Didn't you say something about Morgan and Lucina"  
Gerome: smirks "I'll make the spaghetti"

Me: grins "I'll get the string"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ brought to you by robin who will be here soon$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 

Walhart: "I had no idea what to do"

Loki: "none"

Walhart: "I see you have changed a bit Loki"

Loki: "What do you mean"

Walhart: "you stopped helping and took away my gift"

Aversa: "What gift"

Walhart: "it is none of your concern"

Chrom: "We think it is"

Loki: "Why are mortals so nosy"

Lucina: "We need to know because…mmmmmpppppppppphhhhhhh mmmmnnn"

Morgan: "Luci…gamnnn pfft" Sneaks out

Me: "must this be so difficult" knocks out Morgan

******************************************stars by Loki**********************************************************************************

Gerome: "I thought we said no knocking them out"

Me: "OH go prick yourself"

Lucina: glares "Gerome you have thirty seconds"

Gerome: "We knew you like each other so we thought we would help out"

Lucina: "You did this for me"

Gerome: "Yes"

Lucina: squels "Thank you"

Morgan: "Huh Wh WHAT IS THIS WHAT'S GOING ON"

Me: "Look we are getting you and Lucina together"

Morgan: "What will mom and Noire and dad say"

Lucina: "FATHER"  
Gerome: "He knows Lissa is bi and he doesn't care and Robin is fine too"

Lucina: "But when its your own.."

Morgan: kisses Lucina"

Me: "wow"

Gerome: "This needs something"

Me: creates fireworks

Gerome: "Better"

Me: "this might be the best day ever on this show"

Olivia: "yeah I agree" hugs hulu gift card

Me: "OH Severa, this is for you" gives box

Severa: "What some leftover from your birthday then you rememberd I was born the day before you so you give this to me"

Me: smiles real smile "Open it"

Severa: takes and reads "To severa, I know you have a crush on a certin someone in a certin universe so press the button think of the place you will be there" tears up "thak you thank you thank you"

Cordelia: "Who is this person"

Severa: "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM just the person I've been talking about for weeks"

Cordelia: "Oh sorry"

Me: "good night everybody" Checks email "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"

Me: "the person who gave us these truths also has a dare that they forgot to put in"

In addition to the truths I put in last chapter, do this one:  
Dares:  
1\. Sumia- no tripping for ten hours (if you fail to do so, you will be sent flying by Roy from FE 6 using a home run bat)

Sumia: "I cannnt" trips

Me: Deadpans

Deadpool: "Did someone say dead"

Henry: "DEADPOOL"

Me: "Wade much as I love you

Deadpool: "Yes of course you love your brother"

Me: "One I'm not biologically related to you and two you can't come in at the end"

Roy: "Sumiaごめんなさい" Hits her

Deadpool: "Ohh now all the crazy video game haters will come for you hitting a woman"

Me: " 1. To hell with them and 2. "

Wade: "oh number two haha" packet falls

Me: picks it up "Wade is this Crack, as in crack cocaine"

Wade: "Yeaa whoa" trips backwards, crack falls into fan and everyone gets high"

Me: "whoa man I have a…"

Cynthia: "Yellow tastes yucky"

Loki: "Mortals, this isn't just crack, its crack and lsd" looks around "I'll be taking care of you then"


	17. Chapter 17

Me: "Hey

whats up guys

Chrom: "Well fates is out"

Severa: "I was enjoying the attention"

Me: "Severa ain't you in fates anyway"

Severa: "thought you said no spoiler"

Me: "Well the game is out"

Nowi: "I don't see any dragons"

Me: "First of all you aren't even allowed to be a dragon in here so why would Corrin be. Secondly they won't be here for a while"

Stark: "You know I could let you have some cash for the game, I mean its pretty good and the castle mechaninc is…"

Me: "shut the fuck up Stark. you and the rest of the one percent.." "Not my fault I can't shop for it yet"

Brady: "He's right its a good game"

Me: sobs on floor

Lucina: "Prehaps you should stop"

Me: "DAMN IT ALL" sobs some more. "go to dares.

Everyone: sing Cabin Fever from Muppets Treasure Island.

Tharja: throw P balloons from Super Mario World at Robin, Inigo, Marth, and Lucina.

Chrom: How did you not notice that Marth was long deceased when Lucina was disguised as him?

Morgan, Severa, and Owain: scare Yarne so hard that he wets himself XD.

Marth: How did you feel about Lucina impersonating you?

Yarne and Cordelia: fight Godzilla wthout any weapons.

Morgan: "I've got Cabin fever its rolling through my brain"

Owain: IIIVV'EE GOOOOOTTTT CCAAAAAABBBBBIIINNNNN FEEEVEEER ITS DRIVING ME INSSAAAAAAAANNNNNNE"

Stahl, Kellam and Donnel: We've got CAbin fever we're flippin out Bandannas"

Tharja: Jumps ontop a giant Bannana and starts dancing ( no not that type)

Noire, Lucina, Severa: We've got CAbin fever we lost what sense we had"

Stark: "We've got Cabin fever we're going Stark raving mad"

Music puses: all galre

Me: "PLAY"

Lissa: "Latch your partner by the ear and drag em down"

Henry: "We were sailing the wind was on our side, BUT THEN it DIIED IN A HORRIBLE BLOODY DEATH"

Sully: "I'd like to get my hands on whoever wrote the script" glares at me

Cordelia: "I was dreaming of the moon and like to see a blue Lagoon" "and I'm crazy as a loon"

Falvia and Bassilio: "CAbin FEVER IT GRABED US ALL ABORD"

ALL: "WE WERE SAILING, SAILING TO GOD KNOWS WHERE"

LIbra: "ARIBA"

Aversa: "Didn't you cut the song short"

ME: "Yeah"

Aversa: "Is your short term memory that bad"

Me: "OH shut the hell up...least I let you live"  
Aversa: "You don't mean that"

ME: "Hell yeah I do"

Stark: "I love a sexy catfight much as the next guy but not now"

ME: "STARK WHY DID YOU.." rereads chapters "OH nevermind then"

THarja: "Up you fly then"

Robin: "WHoa this is kinda fun"

Validare: "Then imagine son if you went along with the plans"

Me: "I'm sorry did someone call Haynes CHristinson no then leave"

Validare: "Whatever oh and Robin.. I am your father"

ME: "Just leave"

Valider: "Ghost dissapers"

Me: "Isn't that only for Jedi…. OH who the fuck cares" reads page "this is my final entree"

Marth: "あのTharjaは、我々はより多くの風船を必要とします

Tharja: "OH um I'm out"

they start to fall

THarja: "Robin my dear I will catch you"

Inigo: "oh the world will be devoid of my good looks"

Gerome: " coughdramaqueencough"

Marth: "ああクソパンジーを静めます"

Inigo: "hmm didn't your fans show up just after Malee"

Marth: 私は性交を生きて黙っあなたの理由だガキを聞きます

Me: "Holy shit its to small"

TIKi: "since its so small he said and I quote" "LIsten brat I am the reason your alive so shut the fuck up"  
Inigo: "At least I don't look like.."

Marth: 誰かが彼を黙らしてくださいすることができます"

Marth is caught by Ike, Robin falls into Tharja's arms, Lucina is caught by Morgan and Fredrick, Inigo falls on Gerome.

Stark: " eh heh he Get a room you two"

Gerome: "Inigo get off me, Sweetheart please get him off"

Me: "Yeah yeah sure" picks up Inigo

Gerome: groans "Inigo I thought dancers were light"

Inigo: "heh sorry"

Me: "Hey no time for apalogies"

Chrom: "Um well its not that I didn't notice its just that I wondered since the name was the same, and simmilar haircut"

Me: "Techinically style since hers was never cut"

Chrom: "yes and well" "OH COME ON WHO THE HELL COULD BLAME ME FOR THAT WE HAD ZOMBIES FOR CHRISTS SAKE"

Me: "Well technically speaking"

Chrom: "OH SHUT UP, THEY CAME OUT OF NO WHERE LIKE ZOMBIES AND THEY WERE SLOW AND AND.."

Fredrick: "We did not need you too.."

Me: "Yeah Yeah go tend to your boyfreind"

Fredrick: "My master is not my.."

Me: "Um hmm suuure"

Stark: "Hey buddy its fine no one cares"

Chrom: "He is not my boyfreind"

Fredrick: "Hush Milord your voice has gone weak"

Me: "Not dating my ass"

Severa: "Only Gerome wants to do that"

Me: "You know what FUCK YOU" Severa walks away "AND GET TO WORK"

Morgan: "So we need a plan"

Severa: "somthing mother could not think of"

Owain: "somthing great to satisfy such legendary heros"

Morgan: "What if we...poor cold water on him"

Owain: "But everyone's already done this"

Severa: "Well guys I think you are forgetting somthing"

Owain and Morgan: "what is it"

Severa: "morgan can use magic"

Moragan: "Fine but we will need somthing…" Face lights open. "OH Author-chan"

Gerome: "And so is that what happend"

Me: "Yeah and" notices Morgan "Hey you done yet"

Morgan: "Need help"

Me: "Morgan my hands are tied I can't help you"

Gerome: "Besides what could you need so bad"

Morgan: smiles "Death note"

Me: "WE ONLY KILLED HIM FOR THAT ONE STORY..You finally found someone for him to kill"

Morgan: "No No No we need that to help scare him"

Owain: "The god of death will help us greatly"

Me: "wait beacuse Ryuk is scary"

Morgan: "Yeah"

Stark: "well the way I see it you can either invite someone from that universe or you can pull out someone form another verse"

Morgan, Owain and Severa: "LETS GET THE COSTUMES"

Gerome: "Oh gods"

Stark: "Lets get Shwarma"

Me: "eh I got time"

Morgan: wears slenderman costume

Owain: looks like Jeff

Severa: looks like Jane the killer *breaks 4th wall* "Just so you know the only reason I'm Jane is beacuse the author took a quiz that told her she's Jane"

Morgan: "Does it count as 4th wall if it was never built"

Owain: "Never mind that let us get to it"

Owain: "hey Yarne come play with us"

Yarne: "Ahh who JEFF" turns into Bunny

Severa: "OH Jeff" scoffs "Its you" smiles at Yarne "OH we have new blood"

Owain: "Let us take him to slendy"

Morgan: "You called"

Yarne: "ahhhh" small puddle forms

Owain: "This is sad"

Jeff: "Agreed"

Morgan: "Um Owain we accomplished the goal"

Jane: "Aww people like us"

Jeff: "why would anyone like you"

Severa: glares at Owain

Owain: "Its not me you have my honer"

Yarne: "wait then who are they"

Me: "whoa whoa whoa," looks around "Ya'll got eyeless Jack"

Slenderman: "No why"

Me: opens portal "Get the fuck out"

Jeff: "Oh but we have'nt had any.."

Me: pushes them out

Marth: しかし、あなたはそれが出て行くことはありません知っている彼らは道それが来ました

Tiki: "We know however we can act it out.

Marth: あなたが主張する場合

Tiki: "We will take the risk"

Marth:私は光栄

Lucina: "th-thank you"

Marth: あなたのその素晴らしいが私の考えて

Lucina: "You honor me"

Tiki: "Just remember that we know google translate messes things up" looks at angry hoard "Hey it was the authors idea"

Me: "Look when smash Nx gets here and…" goes off on rant.

Cordelia: "Look we can trip him"

Yarne: faints

Cordelia: "ON my own I guess" gets thin rope

Godzilla: "RROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRrrrrr"  
cordelia: "Lets see this Godzilla clone is 3,000 pounds, now we are in a giant feild"

Cordelia: "His speed is about 60 mph per hour, and if I fly fast enough I can make him dizzy then when he falls" grins

Cordelia: "Hey girl" Pegisai comes

They fly at about 70 mph, dizzying the giant who falls, Yarne then gets inside Godzilla's mouth with Cordelia

Cordelia: "come on if you scratch his heart we can win"

Yarne: "Um author godzilla should have killed us"

Me: "EH its my story"

Cordelia: "SCRATCH HIM NOW"

Yarne pirces godzillas heart

Cordelia: "We did it and aouthor this is alot of typos"

Me: "oh come on just get out"

Stark: "Heh that was fun"

Gerome: "He crashed our date"

Me: "Oh don't worry Peppers calling"

Stark: gulp

Me: "OH hey guys so just leave some more truths and dares since this is my last one"

Meriel: "you know you should have spaced them out"

Me: "Oh shut up and well" get nurveous "I don't wanna end the story here"

Libra: "Just review please"

Lissa: "Pretty please with a cherry on top"

Tharja: "and a bathing suit dlc"

Stark: "Please just do it before she goes nuts"

Me: "andthenifmstoryendsillhavenothingleftexcepttodateezraorandavenger"

Gerome: "huh we better help her"

Aversa: "goodbye darlings"


	18. Chapter 18

Me: "Hello guys"

Stahl: "Oi its been a while"

Me: "Yeah way too long"

Gerome: "heh and in the time you beat awakening and are on the path to marrying me"

Me: "God yes"

Libra: "Prehaps we should not have any guests today"

Robin: "Why not"

Cynthia: "ROBIN" fangirls

Me: "who let bird boy in"

Robin: "Eh I'm bored"

Me: "ugh"

Robin: "So you got Batman to come"

Gerome: " I've always been here"

Robin: "No I think he means the other batman"

Robin: "Hey bats over here"

Crowd cheers and Batman walks on stage

Batman: "hmm"

Robin: "Not a bad crowd"

Batman: "It might be dificult to tell which Robin is which"

Me: "True"

Batman: "Prehaps we should call Robin, Robin and the other one a diffrent name"

Me: "Robin your name is penis, and…"

Robin: "You know what bitch, I'm leaving" walks off stage. "We know you want him anyway"

Gerome: glares at author "Him"

Nightwing does a flip on stage

Nightwing: "Well don't have a party wihtout me"

Me: "Well come on lets get to it"  
Chrom: "Nohting personal right"

Me: "hahhahha Bullshit"

Chrom: "why do you like torturing us"

me: "Its fun besides only dares today"

Nightwing: "So what do you do around here, I mean we are guests"

Me: "You help me do things, like clean set get food that shit"

Batman: "you're joking right, you dragged us away from gothem for this"

Me: "dares now"

Kellam: get sent 65 million years ago and witness the extinction of the dinosaurs.

Lucina: try to ride the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World.

Henry: inflate Link from Legend of Zelda with helium.

Gaus: eat so much candy until you're too fat to eat anymore.

Gerome: run over Lucina with a steamroller.

Yarne: drop an anvil on Chrom.

Chrom: make out with Sumia in the closet for 30 minutes.

Kellem: "Well its kinda hot" starts to take off aumor.

suddenly mediorites start to fly down. Kellem puts armor back on and protect the young dinos but they die and alll he can do is watch.

Kellem: "Nooo" breaks down "I couldn't protect them"

Me: "Dude they've been dead for 65 million years"

Batman: sympathetic glance

Nightwing: "Damn, we know how you feel" tears up

Gerome: growls

Nightwing: "Dude seriously" looks at Gerome "Chill out you copycat"

ME: turns to auidenice "Yeah I know you think he looks like batman but I see Nightwing"

Lucina: "Whoa, easy boy"

Chrom: "Lucina stay strong"

Sumia: "Just like Snow white ( the pegisi) just grab the horns and ride"

Cynthia: "YOu can do it sis"

Lucina: grabs two horns, hangs on tight, "Gah I think I'm ready to get off"

Me: "um yeah no, when you fall then it ends"

Lucina: "Damn you" stabs dino in the back with falcon and hangs on.

Link: "Hyy ahh"

Owain: drools "Its Link"

Me: "dear god"

Henry: " Oh I wonder how easlily he bleeds" get demoinc loook

Me: " you can't kill him"

Henry: "fineee Lets get busy"

Me: ties Link up to wall using a batrope

Gerome: "Is that even a real thing"

Me: looks it up, glares at batman "You vain, motherfucker"

Henry: "Oh pump, blow, push"

Link: "hmmm mmmm"

Me: "I think we're done Henry"

Henry: "Adn you blow and you blow and then there's blood in the grace of a perfect desighn"

Me: "Henry stop please"

Henry: "THIS WILL BLOOOOW ETERNALYYY THIS WILL BLOW FOREVEER THERE IS NO FEAR NOW, LET GO AND JUST BE FREE, CAUSE I WILL BLOW YOU ETENALLY"

ME: "Is he singing uncodeinally while singin about blowing someone"

Batman: Hops on Henry, gets him away from the pump, Nightwing saves Link

Me: creates Portal puts Link back in

Batman: turns to us "We'll put him in Arkham"

Me: "Bullshit, no you won't"

Lucina: "STIll Need HEEELLLP"

Lucina: falcoln tears through skin, ripping the dino in half "Gahhh"

Sumia and Cynthia both fly up to save her but ultimatly collide and fall

Morgan: uses arcwind to save her

Lucina: "Thanks"

Morgan: "NO big deal"

Gauis: sees piles of candy "mmm gwaf mmm hmmmm mmm"

me: "Its been an hour, he's still eating"

Gauis: "give me more"

Fredrick: "Gauis eat any more and you'll have a week's worth of training tommorow"

Gauis: "Shwamp upf Frwdchick"

Gauis: "too much must eat" he tries but is unable to even chew

Me: "Whooo and it only took two hours"

Me: "So it takes, 157 pounds of candy"

Gauis: "ughh"

Me: "So Gauis here's a question"

Gauis: "Whhaaa"

Me: "How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop"

Gauis: "Ohhhhh"

Me: "Great we broke him"

Gerome: "mmm baby I don't wanna die"

Me: "Oh you won't"

Gerome: "look" points to Cynthia, Chrom, and Sumia

Me: "Dude you can't die here"

Gerome: "Very well, I aplogize for what I am about to do"

Lucina: "Let it be done"

Gerome: gets in, flatens her

Me: "eh heh hey, so Lucina you alive"

Lucina: "..."

Me: "you finally learned comedy"

Lucina: "..."

Gerome: "we killed her"

Lucina: "no.. you didn't"

Me; "OH hey you're alive"

Lucina: "yes I am"

chrom: "You can live another day"

me: "sheesh Kings"

Yarne: "umm um .must I"

Panne: 'Get confadent son"

Chrom: "Um is this a cartoon anvil"

Me: "Naw you gone feel a real one"

Yarne: "DOONN'TT KILL MEEEEEEEEE" drops it on him

Chrom: 'ow, shit that hurt"

Fredrick: "I have failed my duty as a knight"

Chrom: "Not dead Fred"

Me: "Hey don't bring up the movie"

Cynthia: "um here's a problem"

Fredrick: "You mean besides the obvious"

Me: "Um yeah Chrom's more flat than a plastic bag"

Me: "Hey here's an idea"

Sumia: "For the next dare"

ME: "Yup, roll him up and shove him up your.."

Gerome: slaps had over my mouth "Thats enough"

me: "uh Morgan"

Morgan: "eleconame name meleca"

Me: "Guess I should add this here"

 **I do not own anything I mention**

Sumia: "hmm hum lets go in"

Chrom: "Ohh yeah"

Makeout sounds

Me: gets camera "How much would someone pay for this"

Anna: "Hey that's rude, but 24 dollers proboly, after you give me half"

chrom and Sumia: Sumia wraps her leg around chrom as he tightens his grip on her neck the two tounges go in and out of each others mouths searching for uncharted territory, they both wished they could do more but the closet was very small Chrom's sword was sharp and Sumia felt it as she was very horny.

Me: "Thiry minutes are up"

Chrom: "C'mon time for the Exalt to show his blade"

Sumia: "I got the suger ready for this pie"

Vaike and Me: "DAYUM"

Me: "Well um"

Gerome: "You okay"

Me: "Yeah"

Gerome: "Well bye guys"

Batman: dissapers into shadows

Nightwing:ver la segunda temporada

Me: "verdammt nochmal


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys so yes I know that I have a truth and dare to do, however I forgot to upload this for april fools day. So enjoy peeps.**

Me: "Hey guys"

Chrom: "Um, you do realise that we have no truths or dares"

Me: "I know but I'm boared"

Severa: "Then do your fucking project"

Me: "Hey I'm the only one who can curse"

Tharja: tome in hand "Not true"

Me: "Well I'm bored have nothing to do"

Robin: "Pretty sure if you have are boarded it means you have nothing to do"

Me: "Go back to bats"

Gerome: "But your mine"

Me: groans "Robin change your name"

Robin: "nah I like to fly free"

Me: "You're robbin me of vocal cords"

Robin: "huh"

Me: "I spent so much time yelling at you, I Mean, YOU HAD A 99% CHANCE OF A HIT AND YOU MISS THEN DIE"

Robin: "Hey it can happen" looks sheepish "It was very hard to get Validar"

ME: "You died fighting another enemy and in that same match, chrom got a critical with a 0% chance"

Robin: gets scared

Me: Anime flames "DO YOU RELIVE THAT I HAD TO DO THAT HELLISH MAP OVER AGAIN"

Robin: "You did this to yourself"

Me: "YOU KNOW WHAT" turns to readers "I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU FOR MORE TRUTHS AND DARES BUT NOW I AM GOING TO CREATE SOME"

Chrom: "OH now look what you've done"

Grima: laughs "at least I was going to kill you.. good luck suckas"

Truths

Vaike- Do you ever go back to your old streets

Tharja- why do you like Robin

Merial- do you like Game theory

Me: "Get to it"

Vaike: "Yeah, I need to pay omage to the place I was born"

Me: "you do"

Vaike: "heh I know for a guy like me, you expect me to procliam that I'm Naga's son but I do respect my roots"

Me: "You sound like every non prebirth celebirty ever"

Tharja: "I thought I said that in the game"

Me: "eh I don't think so"

Tharja: "It would take you two minutes max to look it up"

Me: glares

Tharja: "Fine" sighs "You ever heard about the wrist sighns"

Me: "Yeah"

ME: "So wait a minute, your telling me that you got marks on your wrist and found out Robin has those same marks, so you stalked him"

Tharja: "More or less, besides it worked didn't it"

Me: "you remind me of.. oh god what's their name"

Tharja: "Their"?

Me: "Um yeah, more then one"

Meril: "Well while she gets busy, what is this game theory you speak of"

Me: look of shock " "

Meril: "Yes"

Me: "That is it fetch me my computer" force grabs computer, puts GT on

Meril: "This is facinating"

Me: "Just awnserd my question"

Meril: "I must consult with him at once"

Me: "Give it time a fire emblem theory wll come, just give it time"

Me: "Alright dares

Aversa- make out with Gangreil, Robin, Chrom or Emmeryn

Fredrick- Make out with Chrom, Emmeryn, Lissa or Tharja

Walhart-

Walhart: "Will all of these be makeouts"

Me: "Who knows, who cares"

Gerome: "Um alot of people"

Laurent- Be in a room with ( drumroll) Payton from A.N.T farm

Owain- Act goth

Me: "Very well"

Laurent: "Hello"

Payten: "Hi"

Payten: "OH so you have a hat, are you a wizard"

Laurent: "More or less"

Payten: "OH so can you cast spells"

Laurent: "Well she is an imbecile yes, to the most extravagent extreme"

Payten: "OH there's a seal in here, Where Where"

Laurent: "I yeild" Walks over to door "LET ME OUT PLEASE"

Payten: "Don't you like my company" sniffs

Laurent: "Aww I got careless time to pay the price"

Laurent: "Its not that I just forgot to clean my fish tank"

Payten: "Okay" Dissapears

Laurent: "Thank the gods"

Aversa: "Well I think I'll go with ONII CHAN"

Aversa and Robin end up in a heated makeout season

Maribelle: "Ugh don't tell me your into this" looks at author "REMOVE YOUR HAND"

Me: "What its normal to have it here"

Maribelle: "Take them out of your pockets"  
Me: "Yeah fine"

Fredrick: "Um well" Looks sheepish "I do not wish to cheat on my wife.. so" Makes out with Chrom

Me: "DAMN" looks towards reader, if you find any fan art of this send it to me I beg of you"

Brady: "And you will bless them if they give you a video"?

Me: drools

Gerome: "OH puh-lease" Makesout with author

Fredrick: "Milord Your lips were chapped"

Chrom: "Wait is that the only reason you did that"

Fredrick: "And milady's nay the author's words got to me" looks around "However I like my wife"

Sully: grins "Got that right"

Gerome: "mmm mm oh oh ohhhh"

Me: "Harder, Harder, I SAID HARDER"

Gerome: "Keep going"

Me: "so good"

Cynthia: goes to look, sees white liquid

What really happend

Gerome: "you seem really stressed"

Me: "Yeah so do you"

Gerome: "You can read me like a book"

Me: "Baby I love you"

Gerome: "Heh I guess you can"

Me: "Here sweetie" gives massage

Gerome: moans

Me: stomach growls

Gerome: makes cookies

Me: "Grind that chocalate harder"

You can peice the rest together can't you

Owain: "I look epically goth"

Severa: "Don't sound to happy"

Owain: "Hello"

GG: "Hey"

Owain: "Beautiful day today"

GG: "Uh so you were forced into this bar"

Owain: "NO I chose not to care"

GG: "Uh that is not so deppressing"

Owain: "OH us and our sorrowful future"  
GG: "Hmm"

Owain: "Yeah its so boring"

GG: "I agree, no one understands"

Owain: "They are blind to the truth of the world"

GG: "Hmm you're not to bad"

Owain: " IF only we could let them see the way we do"

a crowd comes by to see him

Owain: "But they don't , They see a bunch of whiney brats rather then the true way of humans"

Crowd: nods

Owain: " THey don't know that happiness may not be the true way of man"

Crowd: claps

Lissa: "Alright you're done"

Owain: "OH but they do not see that we are changing the world for the better"

Lissa: "Hey author teleport" they come back to studeo

Me: "hmm this may be late but I can explain"

Gerome: "author wants it out and she typed it months ago"

Me: "damn you"

Inigo: "please review"

Me: "yeah yeah, go Montoya"

Me: "ohhh I got an idea"


	20. Chapter 20

Me: ¨hey guys"

Gerome: ¨eh that was a nice little break"

Chrom: "Much needed"

Gauis: "Yup" drops candy wrapper on the floor"

Levi: "tch filty animal"

Me: "Hey Levi when did you get here"

Levi: "ugh since Eren can't come they sent me in his place"

Grima: "why am I here"

Me: "well I felt guilty about ingnoring this for a while so here ya go suckas"

Grima: fight Slifer the Sky Dragon from Yu Gi Oh.

Sumia: get into a catfight with Cordelia!

Lissa: swim in a tank full of man-eating crocodiles.

Inigo: inflate yourself with helium.

Morgan: You're so cute. Here's a Pikachu(no one's allowed to harm or hex him, not even Tharja).

Lucina: kick your ancestor Marth in the nuts.

Grima: "hah this is ins.."

Slifer: "blows enrgy ball ( I should look up what it is but eh) and distroys Grima

Lucina: "all we needed to do was get him to blow him away"

Grima belivers: "oh not again"

Me: "ummm"

Cordelia: "My name is Cordelia, you stole my man, prepare to fight"

Sumia: throws punch, cordelia dodges and trips her up.

Coderlia: "tries to kick Sumia, she dodgesand kicks Cordelia in the baby maker"

Sumia: "kicks Cordelia down and she stays down.

Levi: "shh get up brat"

Cordelia: "thank you"

Levi: "ich just being nice"

Kellam: "That's my wife"

Levi: "huh whose there"

Kellam: "Me and that is my wife"

Levi: "I was just helping her up"

Kellam: "fine but I'm watching you"

Lissa: "um is this safe"

Me: "oh I'm a hundred percent sure that it is not"

Fredrick: "milady be careful"

ME: "yeah, yeah JAWS IS HERE"

Lissa: "WHAT, oh ha ha, quit trying to.."

Jaws: *bite*

Lissa: "ahhh"

Lissa: swims at a speed that would make a running sonic jelous, she can't escape

Lissa: "Um hey, less narration and more help"

Jaws: * bites Lissa's arm

Lissa: Age 0. Seeing her parents hold her, age 3. Playing dress up with Emm and Chrom, age 8 meeting Maribelle, age 13 seeing Fredick for what he is ( muhahaha). Age 15 meeting Robin, Age 16 Marrying Donnel, Age 18 giving birth to the real Owain, age 20 meeting the new future kids and stoping grima, age 22 Being on this show and facing her death

ME: Pulls Lissa out of the water

Lissa: "life moves by so fast"

Levi: "preach, and you remind me of someone"

Inigo: "OH must I"

ME: "Come on Inigo everyone likes chibi charicters"

Inigo: "pumps really fast"

Gerome: whispers "you know that fat does't mean chibi right?"

Me: "But he does'nt"

Inigo: "Now come Ladies"

Me: " eh heh heh"

Morgan: " aww thank you"

Nowi: "It's so cute"

Tharja: "yeah too cute"

Noire: "Aww it's so cute"

Picachu: "pika pika"

Robin: "aww… you have to clean up it's shit"

Lucina: "But..But.."

Marth: "いいんだよ

Lucina: "But still"

Marth: ただでそれを乗り越えます

Lucina: " sorry" Kicks him

Marth: falls to floor " ああ、私をしてください殺します

Levi: "tch I'm gonna blow this joint"

Me: " who needs you"

Levi: "you apperntly"

ME: "bullshit

Leo: " Well it seems you have the devils own luck"

Me: "DAMN IT WHEN DID YOU GET HERE"

Sakura: "a-a-a little while back

Me: "goddammit, shepards kill the wolves"


	21. Chapter 21

Me: "Well folks, if you couldn't tell by the last chapter, then your fucking blind.

Xander: "A pleasure to be here I assure you"

Fredrick: hauls off with big bag.

Me: turns and sees shepards leaving "Whoa whoa whoa, who the hell told you, you could leave"

Gerome: "You don't need us anymore"

Me: slaps him " I still need you, I need all of you"

Lissa: "b-but you have them" Points to Elise and Hinoka and Leo and Takumi"

Selena: "But, but you can't just go"

Cordelia: "But we have them"

Me: "LOOK, WHOEVER THE LIVING HELL TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEARN'T NEEDED WAS FUKING LYING AND I WILL DISTROY THEIR ASS"

Me: "I still love you"

Gerome: "so does that mean-"

Me: "Owain, Selena , Laslow reform"

Me: "Sorry I kinda had to clear some shit up, you know how it is"

Inigo: "without further ado"

*************&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%!

Me: "Alrighty then" Pulls out ear muffs "3…2…1 come on in guys"

America: "Hey guys the Hero is here"

England: "Be queit you wanker"

France: "Oh ho hon look at the beauties"

Italy: "hmm I-a-got a my a white flags ready"

Germany: "You idiot you do not show the enemy that you will surrender"

Canada: "hi guys"

Chrom: "did anyone hear something"

America: "Oh no dudes do you think it was a ghost because, I ain't afraid of no ghost but um"

England: "There is not such thing as ghost, and aren't there more of us"

Me: "Yeah well I only have seen the hulu dub so sue me, plus there are so many of you"

Severa: "all right hop to we got a show to run"

France: "oh but Mon'chere we could have so much fun"

Severa: "Get away from me you pervert"

Italy: "Hey-a-where is Japan"

Me: "Left his Japanise ass"

Chrom, Lucina, and Robin: react to the fanfic "Magic and Miracles" by Kyubey  
Grima: sing "Trust in Me" from The Jungle Book  
Yarne: dress up in a Bowser costume and kidnap Morgan  
Tharja: turn Henry into a cockroach and squish him  
Henry: use a spell to turn Inigo and Robin into human blimps  
Sumia: trip over a piece of rock on a cliff.

Lucina: "well that was"

Chrom: "Um, it was interesting"

Robin: "I've never read anything like it" eyes light up "It was amazing"

Chrom: "oh boy"

Fredrick: "Is something wrong milord"

Chrom: "No, Fredrick, just go back to what you were doing before"

Fredrick: "But she said we were staying"

Germany: "You like to train right, well letz-zee- who can lift more weightz"

Fredrick: "Sounds acceptable"

Sully: "Me too"

Vaike: "Hey don't forget about the Vaike, Teach will put all of you to shame"

Kjelle: "Is it really fair that it's all of us versus you"

Germany: "hmm every man for himself"

Kjelle: "and woman"

Germany: "and voman"

Canada: "Hey I'd like to do it as well"

Fredrick: "did someone say something"

Kellam: "Yeah we both want to do it"

Germany: "Just wind, hmm I thought you were tough"

Sully: "That's it, let's kick his ass"

Canada: "This happen to you to you too"

Kellam: "More than you know"

Canada: "I wish I brought, Kumquat with me"

Stahl: "More food?"!

Canada: "no my polar bear"

Kellam: "oh okay"

Italy: "You a-want-some pasta"

Stahl: "You bet"

Italy: "Okay lets-a-go"

Me: "Grim-grim, get yo ass out here"

Grima: "I am a god"

Me: "who was defeated by, a farmer, a man whose afraid of women, a naïve prince, a typical rpg character, a marth cosplayer, four Loli's…"

Music starts, Robin is in a chair, tied up and squirming

Grima: " _Trust in me, just in me, shut your eyes and hold trust I me" turns to a squirming Robin "hold still please, you can sleep safe and sound, knowing I'm around_ ".

Robin: "tch more like nightmare"

Grima: " _slip into a silent slumber, sail on a silver mist, sleep and surely your senses will cease to exist_ "

Tharja: "mrgrgr"

Grima: " _Trust in me, just in me, shut your eyes and trust in me_ "

Robin: "Well that was weird"

Tharja: "I will kill him, I will find a nice and painful spell to help him"

Britan: "I think I can help with that"

Henry: "Ooh, have a nice bloody spell"

Britan: "as a matter of fact young man I do"

America: "The only thing bloody is my insides after your food"

Britan: "Why you little…"

Me: "Alright, next"

Yarne: "u-um d-do I have to do this"

Me: "Oh hell yeah"

Yarne: "B-but, but I need a castle, yeah I castle"

Me: snaps fingers, castle apperes "there, now do it"

Yarne: sighs

Yarne sneaks up behind a morgen using magic, knocks her out, puts her into a bag, runs away.

Lucina: "We need to get Morgen back"

Noire: "Agreed, LET'S GET MY MOE SISTER BACK AND LET WHOEER TRIED TO HURT HER COWER IN FEAR, AND SHOW NO MERCY"

Owain: "Agreed, Owain Dark, will vanquish any foes, who dare lay, a hand on morgan"

Cynthia: " Yeah, the hero's will save Morgen"

America: "YES, YOUR friend will be saved by the hero's" pumps up fist"

Cynthia & Owain: pump up fist "Yeah"

Lucina: "Oh hell" pump up fist "yeah"

America: "So I'll run in and save Morgen and be the hero, with you guys as my sidekicks"

Owain: "Excuse me, but what force on Naga's green earth made you the Hero, clearly trhe one with the chosen blood should be the Hero"

Cynthia: "What about me"

Noire: "FOOLS, I'M HER SISTER"

Lucina: "Oh gods"

Me: "Well this is never going to end" sighs "NEXT"

Henry: "So you want me to inflate Robin and Inigo"

Me: "Well more of human blimps"

Henry: "Well this should be fun"

Inigo: "well, well ladies, like what you see"

Robin: "hmm I could survey the battlefield like this"

Inigo: "um can we turn back"

Robin: "Henry turn us back"

Henry: starts muttering

Tharja: "What the hell did you do to my beloved"

Henry: "turned him into a blimp"

Tharja: "you fool, you will pay" *turns him into a cocraoch then steps on him*

Me: "Damn it, why can't the rest of you be like that, where I don't have to say anything"

Tharja: "Silence worm"

Me: "This is my damn show"

Tharja: "tch, some job your doing, it's damn chaos"

Me: "That's it, Sumia, do your thing" turns to Tharja "Let's go now"

Sumia: "Wow this sunset is really pretty"

France: "on,hon,hon Mademoiselle, your right"

Sumia: "OH hello…. Oh oh oh" trips and has one hand on a cliff.

France: "Mademoiselle, give me your hand" Sumia tries to give him her handbut it falls, her other falls.

France: "Milady" tries to get hand, grabs breast, sumia still falls.

Sumia: "Ahhhh"

Chrom: "You assaulted my wife" pulls Falchon "Run"

France: Runs away, with Chrom chasing him.

Sumia: *whistles* pegisi comes up "Lily, thank you"

Gerome: flying on Minerva "Dammit SAL, I thought you could contain yourself" sighs "Well guys that was this week, remember to leave reviews"

Minerva: "RAAOOAR" (translation: I forgot to put this dare in earlier but a guest left this; _I don't know if this is like a dare but: Shepherds meet the Axis and Allies from Hetalia (I kinda want to see how they cooperate with each other and how they interact lol)_

Elise: "And don't forget about us"

Niles: "don't worry, I don't think they can"

Takumi: "You know this was written in May but its just now coming out"

Hinoka: "Just be thankful it's out"


	22. Chapter 22

Me: "Well folks, if you couldn't tell by the last chapter, then your fucking blind.

Xander: "A pleasure to be here I assure you"

Fredrick: hauls off with big bag.

Me: turns and sees shepards leaving "Whoa whoa whoa, who the hell told you, you could leave"

Gerome: "You don't need us anymore"

Me: slaps him " I still need you, I need all of you"

Lissa: "b-but you have them" Points to Elise and Hinoka and Leo and Takumi"

Selena: "But, but you can't just go"

Cordelia: "But we have them"

Me: "LOOK, WHOEVER THE LIVING HELL TOLD YOU THAT YOU WEARN'T NEEDED WAS FUKING LYING AND I WILL DISTROY THEIR ASS"

Me: "I still love you"

Gerome: "so does that mean-"

Me: "Owain, Selena , Laslow reform"

Me: "Sorry I kinda had to clear some shit up, you know how it is"

Inigo: "without further ado"

*************&&&&&&&&^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%!

Me: "Alrighty then" Pulls out ear muffs "3…2…1 come on in guys"

America: "Hey guys the Hero is here"

England: "Be queit you wanker"

France: "Oh ho hon look at the beauties"

Italy: "hmm I-a-got a my a white flags ready"

Germany: "You idiot you do not show the enemy that you will surrender"

Canada: "hi guys"

Chrom: "did anyone hear something"

America: "Oh no dudes do you think it was a ghost because, I ain't afraid of no ghost but um"

England: "There is not such thing as ghost, and aren't there more of us"

Me: "Yeah well I only have seen the hulu dub so sue me, plus there are so many of you"

Severa: "all right hop to we got a show to run"

France: "oh but Mon'chere we could have so much fun"

Severa: "Get away from me you pervert"

Italy: "Hey-a-where is Japan"

Me: "Left his Japanise ass"

Chrom, Lucina, and Robin: react to the fanfic "Magic and Miracles" by Kyubey  
Grima: sing "Trust in Me" from The Jungle Book  
Yarne: dress up in a Bowser costume and kidnap Morgan  
Tharja: turn Henry into a cockroach and squish him  
Henry: use a spell to turn Inigo and Robin into human blimps  
Sumia: trip over a piece of rock on a cliff.

Lucina: "well that was"

Chrom: "Um, it was interesting"

Robin: "I've never read anything like it" eyes light up "It was amazing"

Chrom: "oh boy"

Fredrick: "Is something wrong milord"

Chrom: "No, Fredrick, just go back to what you were doing before"

Fredrick: "But she said we were staying"

Germany: "You like to train right, well letz-zee- who can lift more weightz"

Fredrick: "Sounds acceptable"

Sully: "Me too"

Vaike: "Hey don't forget about the Vaike, Teach will put all of you to shame"

Kjelle: "Is it really fair that it's all of us versus you"

Germany: "hmm every man for himself"

Kjelle: "and woman"

Germany: "and voman"

Canada: "Hey I'd like to do it as well"

Fredrick: "did someone say something"

Kellam: "Yeah we both want to do it"

Germany: "Just wind, hmm I thought you were tough"

Sully: "That's it, let's kick his ass"

Canada: "This happen to you to you too"

Kellam: "More than you know"

Canada: "I wish I brought, Kumquat with me"

Stahl: "More food?"!

Canada: "no my polar bear"

Kellam: "oh okay"

Italy: "You a-want-some pasta"

Stahl: "You bet"

Italy: "Okay lets-a-go"

Me: "Grim-grim, get yo ass out here"

Grima: "I am a god"

Me: "who was defeated by, a farmer, a man whose afraid of women, a naïve prince, a typical rpg character, a marth cosplayer, four Loli's…"

Music starts, Robin is in a chair, tied up and squirming

Grima: " _Trust in me, just in me, shut your eyes and hold trust I me" turns to a squirming Robin "hold still please, you can sleep safe and sound, knowing I'm around_ ".

Robin: "tch more like nightmare"

Grima: " _slip into a silent slumber, sail on a silver mist, sleep and surely your senses will cease to exist_ "

Tharja: "mrgrgr"

Grima: " _Trust in me, just in me, shut your eyes and trust in me_ "

Robin: "Well that was weird"

Tharja: "I will kill him, I will find a nice and painful spell to help him"

Britan: "I think I can help with that"

Henry: "Ooh, have a nice bloody spell"

Britan: "as a matter of fact young man I do"

America: "The only thing bloody is my insides after your food"

Britan: "Why you little…"

Me: "Alright, next"

Yarne: "u-um d-do I have to do this"

Me: "Oh hell yeah"

Yarne: "B-but, but I need a castle, yeah I castle"

Me: snaps fingers, castle apperes "there, now do it"

Yarne: sighs

Yarne sneaks up behind a morgen using magic, knocks her out, puts her into a bag, runs away.

Lucina: "We need to get Morgen back"

Noire: "Agreed, LET'S GET MY MOE SISTER BACK AND LET WHOEER TRIED TO HURT HER COWER IN FEAR, AND SHOW NO MERCY"

Owain: "Agreed, Owain Dark, will vanquish any foes, who dare lay, a hand on morgan"

Cynthia: " Yeah, the hero's will save Morgen"

America: "YES, YOUR friend will be saved by the hero's" pumps up fist"

Cynthia & Owain: pump up fist "Yeah"

Lucina: "Oh hell" pump up fist "yeah"

America: "So I'll run in and save Morgen and be the hero, with you guys as my sidekicks"

Owain: "Excuse me, but what force on Naga's green earth made you the Hero, clearly trhe one with the chosen blood should be the Hero"

Cynthia: "What about me"

Noire: "FOOLS, I'M HER SISTER"

Lucina: "Oh gods"

Me: "Well this is never going to end" sighs "NEXT"

Henry: "So you want me to inflate Robin and Inigo"

Me: "Well more of human blimps"

Henry: "Well this should be fun"

Inigo: "well, well ladies, like what you see"

Robin: "hmm I could survey the battlefield like this"

Inigo: "um can we turn back"

Robin: "Henry turn us back"

Henry: starts muttering

Tharja: "What the hell did you do to my beloved"

Henry: "turned him into a blimp"

Tharja: "you fool, you will pay" *turns him into a cocraoch then steps on him*

Me: "Damn it, why can't the rest of you be like that, where I don't have to say anything"

Tharja: "Silence worm"

Me: "This is my damn show"

Tharja: "tch, some job your doing, it's damn chaos"

Me: "That's it, Sumia, do your thing" turns to Tharja "Let's go now"

Sumia: "Wow this sunset is really pretty"

France: "on,hon,hon Mademoiselle, your right"

Sumia: "OH hello…. Oh oh oh" trips and has one hand on a cliff.

France: "Mademoiselle, give me your hand" Sumia tries to give him her handbut it falls, her other falls.

France: "Milady" tries to get hand, grabs breast, sumia still falls.

Sumia: "Ahhhh"

Chrom: "You assaulted my wife" pulls Falchon "Run"

France: Runs away, with Chrom chasing him.

Sumia: *whistles* pegisi comes up "Lily, thank you"

Gerome: flying on Minerva "Dammit SAL, I thought you could contain yourself" sighs "Well guys that was this week, remember to leave reviews"

Minerva: "RAAOOAR" (translation: I forgot to put this dare in earlier but a guest left this; _I don't know if this is like a dare but: Shepherds meet the Axis and Allies from Hetalia (I kinda want to see how they cooperate with each other and how they interact lol)_

Elise: "And don't forget about us"

Niles: "don't worry, I don't think they can"

Takumi: "You know this was written in May but its just now coming out"

Hinoka: "Just be thankful it's out"


	23. Chapter 23

Me: alright let's do this

Xander: I'm prepared to do as I must

Ryoma: As am I, for Hoshido

Fredrick: With all do respect, you're wasting your time by being formal

Me: He's not wrong

Elise: Are we gonna do anything today

Me: Not for a while, like a good while, as in a have a dare that I might do next chapter

Arthur: Don't fret milady, I promise that we will have epic truths and dares in the future.

Me: *turns to readers* You heard him.

Gerome: On to the story, and SAL, can I see you in the back please

Me: Get started. *walks to back*

 _Marth: fight a giant squid without falchion_

 _Lissa: react to Keyboard Cat_

 _Morgan : inflate Henry and your parents with a spell_

 _Lucina: have a friendly sword duel with Meta Knight_

 _Chrom: flirt with Cordelia_

 _Sumia: Kick Chrom in his manhood for flirting with Cordelia_

 _Every Sheppard: fight Acnologia from Fairy Tail_

Marth: 幸運を祈って下さい。私は失敗しません。

Tiki: Of course, good luck mar-mar.

Marth: *jumps in water*

Squid: * reaches for Marth*

Marth: 今日じゃなく * tries to puncht squid

Squid: * tentacle evades*

Marth: * grabs squids tenticle*

Squid: *puts another at Marth*

Marth: * grabs other tenticle, ties them together*  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Me: Nice move Marth

Lucina: Forgive me but the dare was no falchion right

Me: yeah, why

Lucina: so he can use some other weapon

Me: *looks over list* huh, guess he can

Tiki: *runs with sword*

Me: Hold up, he's doing just fine with nothing

Tiki: *throws sword into water, as Marth comes out*

Marth:ありがとうございますあなたの信仰は私に希望を与えた

Tiki: Of course, we will always be there for you

Me: How the actual hell did you get out

Marth:注意を払っていません。

Me: that's normal though right

Marth: はい

Tiki: not wrong.

Marth*tells story*

Me: Oh so you tied all the tenticles together, and tore it apart.

Marth: 大丈夫ですか

Me: yeah why

Marth:あなたは今日の雌犬をされていません。

Me: LISSA, DO YOUR DARE,(mutters) * I'm not a bitch dammit*

Lissa: aww, I want a cat

Chrom: You take care of a cat

Lissa: I can do it you know

Chrom: Okay sure, like how good you are with Owains diapers

Emmeryn: please...don't...fight

Lissa & Chrom: Fine

Morgan: Okay *silently mutters*

Robin, Tharja, and Henry become inflated

Henry: "wow I can feel even more of my blood running around"

Robin: Nice, but how do we get down

Tharja: Yes,yes nice work daughter, now I'm even closer to Robin

Robin: Okay two things. One how do we get down. Two, Tharja .MARRIED

Morgan: Oh um, Laurent, Lucina help me out please

Robin: Gods dammit

Me: Okay so I am going to have them do this but I have to ask, REALLY MOTHERFUCKER, YOU REALLY THINK THAT LU- I FUCKING KILLED A GOD AND SURVIVED THE GODDAMN APACOLYPSE-CINA AND META- SO OP MY ASS WAS BANNED FROM SMASH MATCHES IN BRAWL-KNIGHT CAN JUST HAVE A FREINDLY SWORD FIGHT. **A FRIENDLY SWORD FIGHT.** Welp come on, I don't have all day.

Lucina: And she's back

Meta Knight: I don't go easy

Lucina: *smiles* I like them rough

Meta Knight: *pulls out sword*

Lucina: *unleashes Falchion

Meta Knight: *uses tornado*

Lucina: *blown away*

Narrator: Meta Knight wins

Me: Goddammit Lucina *pulls out pouch*

Anna: Pay up please

Me: yeah, yeah, um Gerome a little help please

Gerome: here *gives Anna gold* *turns to me* you are in trouble

Me: thanks, sorry

Gerome: come on Minverva

Chrom: A-are you sure

Me: Gods yes

Chrom: *sighs* fine

Cordelia: Um h-hello mi-mi-milord

Chrom: hey Cordelia, no one's perfect except you

Me: *facepalm, deskpalm, purposely electricutes self*

Chrom: You're beauty is like Diarehea, just endless

Cordelia: Oh Chrom

Inigo: WHAT EVEN I'M BETTER THAN THAT

Chrom: If you were a booger I'd pick you

Owain: Uncle Chrom...even I'm ahshamed at this point

Chrom: If I was a pegesi rider, I'd fly right into you

Virion: Old friend..you embaress me

Chrom: You know I thought about being a theif once

Gauis: oh Naga have mercy, i will bake you a fine cake, just please…

Chrom: but after ten minutes of looking at your beauty I decided not to steal your purse

Gauis: wh-wh-wha-

Chrom: Are your parents theifs beacuse they stole the stars and put them in your eyes

*Listning right outside the shepards door

Soeli: heh heh heh Hey Mitama

Mitama: Let me rest in peace/ I have no intrest in you/ give a damn not me

Soeli: That's harsh

Mitama: Trust me it is not/ I have better things to do/ Now sleep waits for me

Sumia: *kicks Chrom in Falchion* Why did you do that, with Cordelia no less *runs away*

Me: huh, this would be the one time she doesn't trip

Sumia: wahhhh *slips*

Me: *facepalm*

Robin: Hey it's not my fault *points at SAL* this one decided not to watch any video's on it

Me: OH SHUT THE HELL UP, *mutters* youtube didn't have to much

Robin: sighs, well there's only one way to do this, Morgan….you know what, this is your debut.

Morgan: Really father

Robin: *sighs* yeah

Morgan: *turns to shepards* alright, this is cleche but neccisary, this is a foe unlike any we have ever seen before, however thanks to the one clip I did find on youtube, and some help from volume 37 of fairy tail, we must combine our magic into one.

Lon'qu: what about those of us without magic

Morgan: Almost all of you get some kind of magic growth no matter what, so join hands

Lon'qu: But..

Morgan: Panne, yarne, hold Lon'qu's hand.

Robin: *sniffs* beautiful

Morgan: Save the tears for later dad we got work to do

Morgan: Shepards, Now

 _Through the power of freindship and a lazy ass author, Acnologia was defeted._

Morgan: *huff* we *huff* did it *huff*

Me: GEROME!

Gerome: *huff* H-hey *huff*

Me: Are you okay

Gerome: *huff* do *huff* no-not *huff* worry

Me: *kisses him* *slaps him* Idiot

Inigo: Oh all the girls go for the masked one's  
Me: This is just a bad case of fate.

Gerome: Good night people, and don't worry, the one dare we skiped over

ALL: WE PROMISE THAT WEITHER IT BE OUR AWAKENING OR FATE, OR EVEN A SACRED STONE WE WILL DO IT

Me: Also not sure if I told you already but..

Meriel: This work of fiction that is owned by someone too poor to buy a new d.s to keep playing the game after her old one split in half, is now on the site known as wattpad, for all of you to download on or read on the go, slip past your teacher to read in class, or any reason really, and is also up to date with this story, though normally, tweleve seconds to three hours after this one due to the author getting temporary amnesia and…

Me: Goddammit Meriel, look just wanted to be sure I told all of you since I advertised it in a few months ago.

Inigo: Have a beautiful day, my gorgeus flowers

Owain: And remember, should the darkness become to much, you can always return to the Tales of Odin dark


	24. Chapter 24

Me: What up people

Chrom: oh for the love of

Lucina: What do want witch

Me: I've put this one off long enough

Stahl: what are you

Robin: 'eyes widning' Oh gods have mercy

Me: It's time for DEATH BATTLE, opps I mean A BATTLE ROYALE

Libra: 'frantically prays'

Me: Aw

Perri: Do we get to join

Me: sorry, but I think this was requested before you were involved, sorry, NOW

Chrom: what are the rules

Me: You kill each other, that's it

Lucina: You would practically wage war against friends, family and comrades for your own amusement.

Me: yup

Lucina: You sicken me

Inigo: I'm not losing anyone again, I refuse to do it

Morgan: same here

Maribelle: I concur

Robin: I refuse as well

Me: well damn

Gerome: Are you really going to

Me: New Idea, rather than killing each other, we make it a new training simulator, so when you kill, you just strike out

Fredrick: that would be… acceptable

Me: really awesome, so get ready in three...two….one...KILL BITCHES

Lissa: Oh I'll strike out Chrom first, heheh he could have at least tried my pies.

Lucina: Aunt Lissa..I'm so sorry

Lissa: Oh no you don't

Lissa sets off fire from a tome she found ( look it's a magic universe it's as easy as finding ammo or a gun in an fps) at the same time Lucina begins to run at her, sword foreward. Lissa runs, right into a tree.

Lissa: heheh

Gauis: boo *bashes Lissa on head with sword  
Announcer: Lissa OUT

Lissa: Aw man *teleportaed back to hide out*

Lucina: Nice work Gauis

Gauis: yup nice

Virion: One for the bards *shoots out both Gauis, and Lucina*

Announcer: Gauis, and Lucina OUT

Virion: Am I not a thing of beauty

############################################################################

Meriel: Intresting, the beach, of all the places our quote on quote host could have sent us, this is the place

Lon'qu: woman

Meriel: I presume you are here too…* get's slashed*

Lon'qu: Quit talking

Announcer: Meriel out

Tharja: hold still

Lon'qu: OH SHIT *starts running*

Henry: Hello, hey lon, right on Qu

Lon'qu: Just kill me

Henry and Tharja both cast spells at the same time, allwoing Lon'qu to jump out of the way,

Announcer: Henry and Tharja OUT

Robin: *slow clap* walks towards Lon'qu

Lon'qu: OH DOUBLE SHIT

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Owain: the valiant Owain must succed it would do my parents wrong

Olivia: *looking around*

Owain: I am sorry Olivia, but it must be…

Olivia: *starts dancing*

Owain: this magnificince, this.. NO I must not become tempted

Olivia: Maribelle NOW

Maribelle: *hit's Owain with Thoron*

Donnel: NOOOOOOO *blocks hit*

Announcer: DONNEL OUT, damn I just lost 80 bucks

Owain: FATHER, AGAIN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Olivia: NOW BRADY

Brady: *uses rescue*  
Owain: Why you little

Annoucner: OWAIN IS THE FIRST ORPHAN ON THE FIELD, WHOSE NEXT

Owain:'growling' I..don't know who you are, but I will find you, and I will hurt you

Noire: muahahahahah *shoots Owain

Announcer: Owain OUT

Anna: Oh wow, no tuourists in sight

Say'ri: aye, seems the host cleared an island

Anna: Hey if you buy something you can knock me out

Say'ri: No it would not be fair

Anna: awww

Emmeryn: I am sorry

Say'ri & Anna: Lady Emmryn

Emmeryn: I'm… ready

Walhart: Well done Milady

Emmryn: No...problem

Lon'qu: *running, slahes, Walhart, Anna and Emmeryn* RUN

Say'ri: *hit by one of Robin's spells*

Robin: YOU KILL MY WIFE, I KILL YOU

Noire: *ready's bow and arrows* ready aim shoot,

Robin: *get's hit* Noire? I'm so proud of you

Announcer: Say'ri, Walhart,Anna, Emmeryn OUT  
Chrom: WHAT, WHO STRCUK EMMERYN

Robin: Lon'qu

Announcer: Robin OUT, I told you it's a good idea to wait sometimes

Lon'qu: NOOOOOOO NAGA HELP ME

Libra: you walked into *get's slashed*

!

Fredrick: hmm seems no one is left.

Sully: Damn, ri….

Fredrick: I..I…

Sully:...Oh damn

Fredrick: *ready's lance* for old times sake

Sully: yeah and so I wouldn't have to get vengince

Fredrick: *smirks* We'll see about that

A fire ball drops out of the sky

Sully: What the hell

Fredrick: what in Naga's name

Nowi, Tiki and Nah were flying up attacking everyone

Nowi: wooohooooo

Nah: uh please stop mother

Nowi: Yeah, run bitches

Nah: mom,

Nowi: yes dear

Nah: burn these fools

Tiki: hahaha, that's done dear

Fredrick, Sully, and Kjelle are hit

Announcer: Fredrick, Sully and Kjelle OUT

Aversa: haha, look at those fools

Laurents: *hiding* *prepares a spell*

Aversa: come out love, I don't bite

Laurent: I would except, you are preparing a spell yourself

Aversa: smart cookie, unfortunetly it won't get you anywhere, so just surrender.

Laurent: I'm afraid I can't do that

Aversa: very well then *shoots at Laurent*

Kellem: Noooooooooooooo *get's hit*

Laurent: Kellem, why did you protect me  
Kellem: I didn't, I was walking across, I called to you to wait

Aversa: *facepalm* you're both imbiciles *shoots Laurent as well*

Announcer: LAURENT AND KELLEM OUT

Gregor: *looks around* Hmm, Gregor sees no one, cept Wyvern,

Chereche: *taps Gregor on back*

Gregor: hmm

Chereche: *swings ax at him*

Announcer: GREGOR OUT

Chereche: good girl Minerva,

MInerva: RRRRAAAWWWWWWW *swings tail, hard at Cherece*

Announcer: CHERECHE OUT

Chereche: how is this possible

Gerome: just because that's my girlfriend, I still have to fight. Goodbye mother

############################################################################

Inigo: hey so um should we do this

Cynthia: I-I don't know, I mean this is so wrong but, a hero never gives up, but, but

Inigo: I understand, I don't want to do this either

Cynthia: Maybe we can get away without hurting anyone

Inigo: what, but we'd have have to kill each other

Cynthia: I figured you'd say that

Inigo: w-w-wait Cynthia

Cynthia: please don't be too upset

Inigo: what are you

Cynthia: grabs Inigo's sword

Inigo: no no no, Cynthia don't

Cynthia: NOW

Sumia: *flys above them, Morgan casts a spell hitting Cynthia and Inigo*

Inigo: Cynthia what

Cynthia: sorry, I needed you out, but *grabs his hand* I would feel terrible about betraying you

Inigo: Oh Cynthia

Announcer: CYNTHIA AND INIGO OUT

Sumia: Oh-Oh, WHOA *crashes pegisi into tree

Announcer: Sumia and Morgan, OUT. How the hell did that happen

Virion: I hope dear Sumia will for-

Lon'qu: *runs* thanks

Virion: what did I

Chrom: VIRION!

Virion: Shit *runs*

Yarne: Oh man oh man oh man

Panne: will you be quiet

Yarne: What if they spot and kill us

Panne: If I were in human mode right now I would facepalm. Look just be on the lookout.

Yarne: But, we could die if we don't leave

Panne: For Naga's sake, we just get teleported someplace if we get hit

Yarne: But still

Panne: OH SHUT UP *back kicks Yarne*

Announcer: Yarne OUT

Panne: Finally some peace and *hit with an arrow*

Announcer: Panne OUT

Noire: Hahahahaha Taste my fury

Cordelia: *throws javilin*

Noire: *turns around* hahaha, fool *shoots, and hits Cordelia's pegisi*

Announcer: Cordelia OUT

################################################################

Across the island

Severa: WHAT, I stayed in longer than mother YES

Lon'qu: I-I lo-lost h-him *sees celebrating Severa

Lon'qu: *drives sword through Severa*

Announcer: SEVERA OUT, also some Nohrians want a word

Chrom: Oh Hello Lon'qu

Lon'qu: What happened to Virion

Chrom: Oh he's done

Lon'qu: GOODBYE *sprints*

Chrom: hahahahaha *reveals to be Aversa*

Aversa: Oh this is far more fun than killing him

Chrom: I will not fail

Aversa: Wha

Chrom: drives Falchion through Aversa

Announcer: Aversa OUT

Announcer: Recap time of who is still here.

 **Out of the game**

Lissa

Lucina

Gauis

Miriel

Henry

Tharja

Owain

Donnel

Say'ri

Anna

Walhart

Emmeryn

Virion

Panne

Gregor

Sumia

Morgan

Aversa

Cynthia

Inigo

Robin

Cordelia

Chereche

Fredrick

Sully

Kjelle

Kellem

Laurent

Libra

Severa

 **The living**

Lon'qu ( By some miracule)

Chrom ( rage fuels his fire)

Gangreal (He'll be there soon)

Nowi ( god this Loli is terryfying)

Nah ( Fed up with her moms shit)

Tiki ( Badass granny)

Olivia ( silence of the dancers)

Brady ( Traitor )

Yen'fey ( Coming soon, Itachi the reboot)

Gerome ( I will not make a batman joke, I will not make a batman joke)

Vaike ( No joke, I wish he was my teacher )

Flavia ( reminds me of my mom )

Bassilio ( I will not make a Samuel. joke, I will not make a Samuel. joke)

Stahl ( Oh I just decided to stall on putting some of them in)

Ricken ( In all honesty sorry for the bad jokes)

Priam ( Oh um, I got nothing)

Maribelle ( Curly fry hair)

Priam: hmmm

Yen'fey: *draws blade*

Priam: hmm *smirks and grabs sword*

Yen'fey: Are you ready

Priam: Yes

Yen'fey: Let us begin then

The two go blow for blow until, Yen'fey wins

Priam: Ni-nice round *falls*

Announcer: Priam OUT

Yen'fey: *falls over dead*

Announcer: Yen'fey OUT

Ricken: Yes, I did it

Lon'qu: *runs into Ricken* AHA *slashes Ricken as Chrom catches up to him*

Chrom: Oh gods Ricken

Ricken: Chrom?

Chrom: Hey Ricken, I need you to do something, get vengence for yourself and my sister and hit Lon'qu

Ricken: *smirks* gladly *aims and hits Lon'qu with Thoren*

Announcer: Lon'qu and Ricken OUT

Bassilio: I never took you for one to do such a thing Exalt

Chrom: Ah Khan Bassilio

Bassilio: Hmph, save it for the fight, DRAW YOUR WEAPON, time to see how skilled you are

Chrom: Okay *draws Falchion* Wait, WHAT THE HELL

Tiki: mwahahahaha

Nowi: HELLO  
Nah: Look up suckas

Bassilio: *looks up* HEEELLLL NO *get's hit with fire ball*

Nowi: Hello Chrom *shoots him*

Announcer: Bassilio and Chrom OUT. Wow that was anti-climatic

Brady: Alright ready

Maribelle: shhh, yeah on the count of three. 1.2.

Olivia: does a backflip and ends both Brady and Maribelle

Olivia: Y-You kn-Kn-ow I can h-hear you right

Announcer: Maribelle and Brady OUT

Nowi: Hello Olivia

Olivia: Hello Nowi

Nowi: Hey can you dance for me

Olivia: Nowi, we're in the middle of a compatition

Nowi: C'mon please, I'm not even in dragon mode, and I have absolutely nothing in my clothes

Olivia: Oh well, alright, a short one *begins dancing*

Tiki: *blasts Olivia, hitting Nowi as well*

Nowi: What we were on the same team

Tiki: Sorry, but I have no intrest in dying

Nowi: B-b-but

Announcer: Nowi and Olivia OUT, god is it just me or are these bastards getting crazier

*******************************************************************************************************  
Gangriel: hahahaha, this is my type of dare, oh my christmas gift was givin early

Nah: Only by like I don't know an hour before christmas day

Gangriel: Eh still

Nah: Okay

Gangriel: Shouldn't we be focused on killing each other right now

Nah: I'm bored

Gangriel: Oh, the blue stick in the mud took all weapons away from me

Nah: hmm

Gangriel: So can I ask some questions

Nah: ask away

Gangriel: One, will we have a winter break feast

Nah: Probobly

Gangriel: Two, am I invited

Nah: Considering you're with Em and it's SAL who arranges these probobly

Gangriel: really great and three, would Chrom kill me if I asked Em to marry me

Nah: Probobly

Gangriel: Okay, figured.

Nah: If it makes you feel any better, you're not such a bad guy

Gangriel: thanks, and you're not such a...a….

Nah: *sighs* Oh man * turns into dragon and blasts Gangriel* sorry but I really didn't need to hear that end

Announcer: Gangriel out

Tiki: good work Nah *gets ready to blast Nah*

Nah: *Gets ready to blast Tiki*

Gerome: Hey Minerva, do you really think we can get by those two. Alright. *fly's through and pays the price

Announcer: GEROME OUT, told you

Nah: *In shock*

Tiki: *blasts Nah* sorry, but I had too. Oh well

Flavia: hmph, I guess it was smart to wait a bit *throws ax at Tiki*

Stahl: Man, oh huh I guess I...what's going on

Tiki: *get's ready to blast Flavia* hmph it's going to take a bit more than that to get me out

Flavia: *runs*

Vaike: Alright it's Vaike time *runs out and throws ax*

Tiki: *get's another fire ball intended for Vaike

Stahl: OH man I'm starving….what are they doing

The blasts ended up getting both Vaike and Tiki out, and both axes were enough to hit out Tiki.

Announcer: VAIKE,TIKI, AND FLAVIA OUT.

Me: THE WINNER IS STAHL, wait what the hell

Stahl: What did I win

Me: Oh um, I didn't count on Lon'qu or anyone to get out anyone Emmeryn so um. *shrugs* Oh what the fuck, I'm late anyway. Here take Em's gift

Stahl: WHAT NO,

Chrom: Wait, what's today

Me: The twenty fourth of december 11:22 Pm (at the time of typing this)

Stahl: Oh um, hey Emmeryn take this gift

Chrom: OH my god c'mon we'll have a double no triple feast

Fredrick: Yum, this is is delicous

Lissa: Right

Libra: Glad you liked it

Emmeryn: Y-yes it- is good

Chrom: *smiles*

Stahl and Gauis: *deverouring the rest of the food.

Me: I've got nothing to say this time except for thanks to everyone for sticking around for our second christmas here, and to a great 2017.

Lucina: Hey who was the Announcer if it wasn't you

Itsuki: Oh hello, that was me

Touma: and me too, for parts

Chrom: who are these people

Itsuki: CHROM?

Chrom: Well yes that is my name

Me: For anyone who doesn't get it, these two are from tokyo mirage sessions

Kira: Let's eat and explain

*********************************************************************************************8888

Elise: Happy holidays

Dwyer: Or happy week off to sleep

Jacob: You would make one hell of a butler

Xander:Well anyway

EVERYONE FROM TMS, SHEPARDS, AND FATES,

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH**

Me: Sorry, I started writing this at school before holloween, and then I just wrote some of this today. Also wow nine, almost ten pages in google docs. This is a new record.


End file.
